Choix d'allégeance
by Sea-Rune
Summary: -OS basé sur l'univers de "Saint Seiya: le chapitre du feu" de Miss Silver K- Un garde du sanctuaire révèle des informations primordiales à Arès, certaines révélations pourraient bouleverser la vie d'un chevalier d'or en particulier
1. Théorie un point zero

Cet OS est dédié à Silver et Hatsu qui ont bien soutenu l'écriture. Des cookies à elles! (Et allez lire leurs fics aussi, elles sont très bien)

Avant tout autre chose, cet OS est basé sur les personnages et l'époque de "Saint Seiya: Le chapitre du Feu" de Miss Silver K et a été écrit avec son autorisation. Il faudra donc avoir lu sa fic pour comprendre cet OS (Et puis elle est très bien sa fic, allez la lire)  
Ensuite ce texte est parti sur un gros délire à propos du personnage de Jean-Gilles (aka le garde random qui meurt en hors champs tellement il est pas important.) C'est aussi basé sur la théorie d'Hatsukoi-san comme quoi Arvydas serait le fils d'Arès. (Théorie absolument pas validée par Silver mais c'est rigolo de l'embêter avec)

OoOoO

Pourquoi l'avait-on envoyé patrouiller en bas des escaliers? Ce n'était normalement pas une de ses tâches, et pourtant il était bien là, aux limites du sanctuaire à monter la garde.

Jean-Gilles n'était qu'un simple garde du sanctuaire, habituellement assigné à la protection du treizième temple.

Il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre pour passer sa frustration, le projectile alla s'éclater en plusieurs dizaines d'éclats après avoir rencontré le tronc d'un arbre.

L'homme n'était peut-être pas un chevalier à proprement parler, il n'en avait pas moins développé un cosmos assez important, simplement aucune armure ne l'avait reconnu et ne fait qu'il avait rejoint le sanctuaire sur le tard ne lui avait pas permis d'obtenir une position plus favorable.

Jean-Gilles s'appuya contre un tronc, laissant son regard parcourir les pierres blanches du sanctuaire plus haut avec une certaine nostalgie, parfois il adorait cet endroit et à d'autre moments, il le détestait, pas qu'on lui ai vraiment laissé le choix de faire sa vie ici de toute façon.

Son existence avait pourtant bien commencé, né fils unique dans une famille qui avait les moyens de s'occuper de lui. Son père était un homme guadeloupéen exerçant l'honorable profession de fleuriste, tandis que sa mère, originaire du Vietnam, travaillait en tant que médecin urgentiste, les deux s'étaient rencontrés lors de vacances à Cuba et le coup de foudre avait été immédiat.

À peine quelques mots plus tard, ils s'installaient tous deux dans la ville d'Hanoï pour y élever leur enfant dans un véritable foyer.

Les années étaient passées belles et heureuses, mais la situation avait commencé à se dégrader. Alors que Jean-Gilles venait de fêter son onzième anniversaire, il perdit sa mère, fauchée par un automobiliste ivre. Son père n'avait pas supporté la perte de son épouse et les avait fait déménager dans sa ville natale de Morne-À-l'Eau. Si au début le fils avait cru qu'ils pourraient retrouver un semblant de vie normale, la réalité l'avait rapidement rattrapé, à peine quelques mois plus tard son géniteur le quittait à son tour après s'être laissé dépérir.

Le jeune garçon de douze ans s'était donc retrouvé seul dans un orphelinat avec aucun moyen de contacter la famille de sa mère restée au Vietnam. Deux très longues années étaient alors passées et un homme du sanctuaire d'Athéna avait remarqué le potentiel de son cosmos et lui avait proposé de le suivre, lui faisant miroiter des rêves de gloire et d'héroïsme.

Mais une fois sur le lieu sacré, Jean-Gilles fut encore déçu, personne ne voudrait s'encombrer d'un apprenti aussi vieux, alors il s'était retrouvé refourguer aux gardes des lieux, la chevalerie n'ayant rien à faire d'un orphelin de plus.

Le jeune homme s'était finalement créé une famille plus ou moins bancale parmi eux et la vie avait continué avec ses hauts et ses bas. Amitiés, amours, haine, peur, il avait vécu comme tous les autres.

Mais aujourd'hui il mourrait…

Le vietnamien n'avait même pas pu voir l'attaque venir, le coup était arrivé dans son dos, faisant couler le sang le long de sa peau cuivrée. Il s'affaissa rapidement, ses longues mèches noires et lisses obstruant sa vision. Ses jolis yeux roses pâles en amande se fermèrent une dernière fois…

"Athéna, murmura-t-il avant de s'éteindre."

OoOoO

Son arrivée aux enfers ne resterait qu'un souvenir très flou dans sa mémoire, une longue chute, la traversé de l'Archéon qu'il avait eu la chance de pouvoir payer, et enfin les portes du tribunal de la première prison s'ouvrant devant lui.

C'est un homme à la longue chevelure blanche et au visage sévère qu'il se présenta après avoir pénétré dans l'immense salle, le bruit de ses pas résonnants accompagnait sa marche. Le spectre, car cela ne pouvait qu'en être un, ouvrit le livre face à lui d'une main, l'autre serrant étroitement le fouet qu'il tenait.

"Quel est ton nom? interrogea-t-il simplement.  
-Je suis Jean-Gilles, s'annonça-t-il avec détermination, garde du sanctuaire d'Athéna."

L'autre ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et commença simplement à tourner les pages de son ouvrage, cherchant le patronyme de son vis-à-vis parmi la longue liste.  
Rune ne prenait plus en effet la peine de discuter avec les guerriers du sanctuaire, ce qui s'était déroulé lors de la guerre sainte précédente lui restait toujours au travers de la gorge. Sa sentence donc tomba sans aucune cérémonie.

"-Jean-Gilles Pham-Pommier, commença froidement le norvégien, pour tes péchés commis durant ta vie terrestre, je te condamne à la…

-Pas si vite! Interrompit une voix."

Le garde tourna la tête pour voir arriver un homme à l'épaisse tignasse violette, il marcha jusqu'à Jean-Gilles pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Son cosmos brûlant et hors de contrôle fit reculer le vietnamien d'un pas, incapable de supporter un telle puissance.

"-Seigneur Phobos, que faites-vous…  
-C'est lui la première victime du camp d'Athéna? Interrompit le dieu.

-En effet, il a été abattu par les deux berserkers avec qui nous avons perdu le contact ce matin.

-Parfait."

Le guerrier d'Athéna n'aima pas le regard que lui jeta la divinité de la peur, ses yeux le détaillaient des pieds à la tête, l'analysant dans les moindres recoins. Un sourire fou étira les lèvres de Phobos, et il saisit Jean-Gilles par l'épaule avant de commencer à le traîner avec lui, celui-ci tenta bien de se dégager de sa poigne en vain.

''-Seigneur Phobos, interpella le spectre du Balrog, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

-Je l'embarque pour qu'on puisse l'interroger tout simple, c'est une garde du sanctuaire d'Athéna, il aura forcément des informations utiles.

-Seigneur Phobos, vous ne pouvez pas déplacer les âmes des morts comme bon vous semble."

Le fils d'Arès se retourna en direction du spectre, projetant son cosmos enflammé dans sa direction, son énergie devenue particulièrement menaçante.

"-Cet ordre vient directement de mon père et d'Hadès, menaça-il joyeusement, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette histoire."

Et sans un mot de plus, le dieu tira le pauvre guadeloupéen à sa suite, sous le regard désabusé du balrog.

OoOoO

Arès attendait avec une certaine impatience son fils aîné, le plus jeune était déjà installé sur un fauteuil à ses côtés. Une théière remplie de thé à la framboise avait été posée près d'eux par un des serviteurs, un plateau empli de petits gâteaux accompagnait la boisson.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement pour laisser entrer les deux attendus, un Phobos ravi et sa victime terrifiée.

''-Voilà le chevalier que tu as demandé père.''

Et sans plus de cérémonies, la divinité de la peur alla se coller à son frère dans le fauteuil, manquant de renverser la tasse de celui-ci au passage.

Le dieu de la guerre lança un regard brûlant au garde, l'analysant dans le moindre détails et appréciant sa beauté au passage.

''-Que me voulez-vous ? Interrogea Jean-Gilles.

-Un peu de respect mortel, reprocha l'aîné des fils, tu t'adresses à Arès, dieu de la guerre.

-Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu Phobos, comment veux-tu qu'il ai appris à respecter les dieux vu la déesse qu'il protégeait. Après tout ma sœur n'est pas quelqu'un qui impose ce genre de sentiments.''

Le garde du sanctuaire voulut immédiatement ouvrir la bouche pour contester ces insultes mais fut coupé par la divinité posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier de se taire.

''-Ne pousse pas trop ta chance mortel, Athéna ne peut rien pour toi ici, tu es mort mais je te laisse une opportunité de rejoindre le camp des vainqueurs alors je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver.''

Arès gardait peut-être un ton enjoué et un grand sourire à chacune de ses paroles mais ses yeux promettaient une mort imminente à la moindre action qui lui déplairait.

La divinité saisit ensuite une tasse de thé qu'il tendit au captif.

''-Soyons amis heu…

-Jean-Gilles.''

Les ricanements de Phobos face à ce patronyme furent ignorés par tout le reste des personnes présentes.

''-Jean-Gilles donc, tu as dû le comprendre: je suis Arès, dieu de la guerre offensive et de la destruction. Et voici deux de mes fils: Phobos dieu de la peur et Deimos dieu de la crainte.''es fils: Phobos, dieu de la peur et Deimos, dieu de la crainte.  
-Mais tu me connais déjà, rit le premier cité."

L'ancien guerrier d'Athéna réussit finalement à décrocher son regard des pupilles océans d'Arès pour se concentrer sur la progéniture de ne perdit pas de temps sur l'aîné qu'il avait déjà eu le malheur de côtoyer mais il lâcha un cri de surprise à la vue du cadet. Cette chevelure rose claire, ces yeux bleus pâles...

"-Seigneur Arvydas?

-Non pas Arvydas, reprit Arès, Deimos."

Jean-Gilles n'en croyait pas ses yeux, une copie quasi-conforme du chevalier du verseau se tenait face à lui, il manquait certes la cicatrice au niveau de son visage et leurs cosmos ne se ressemblaient en rien mais le reste y était.

''-Il semblerait qu'il m'ait confondu avec l'un guerriers d'Athéna, comprit rapidement la plus jeune divinité.''

Les sourcils de toute la famille olympienne se froncèrent à cette idée, il n'était simplement pas possible qu'un mortel puisse autant ressembler à Deimos.

''-Cela ne se pourrait… Murmura le plus jeune.

-Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur cet Arvydas ! S'écria Phobos.

-Je ne vous donnerais aucune information à son sujet ou à quelque sujet que ce soit, rétorqua sèchement le vietnamien.''

Cette réponse ne fit qu'augmenter la rage du dieu de la peur qui se releva de son siège pour le saisir par la gorge.

''-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ton égo ridicule humain, alors tu vas répondre ou je t'arracherais ce que je veux savoir d'une manière bien plus douloureuse."

L'ai commença à manquer au guadeloupéen qui se débattait faiblement de la prise de son agresseur.

''-Ça suffit Phobos, détruire son âme ne nous aidera en rien.

-Mais père s'il a des informations sur…

-Lâche-le.''

Le fils aîné d'Aphrodite laissa sa victime tomber au sol avec un dépit non dissimulé. Arès se pencha alors vers lui pour le relever avant de saisir son menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, les flammes de son cosmos visibles jusque dans ses iris.

''-Nous t'avons amené ici et épargné ta prison éternelle pour que tu nous fournisses des informations, alors tu vas nous les donner. Je peux employer la manière forte bien que je doute que tu l'apprécie.

-Je ne dirais rien…

-Vraiment ?''

La divinité augmenta à peine la force de son énergie, répandant autour de lui une chaleur insupportable au commun des mortels.

Jean-Gilles n'était qu'un simple garde, il n'avait pas été entraîné pour ce genre de situations, et il ne pouvait pas supporter des conditions extrêmes comme les chevaliers, alors finalement il craqua.

''-Arvydas est le chevalier d'or du Verseau, il ressemble énormément à votre fils…

-Quel âge a-t-il ? S'enquit Deimos.

-Vingt-trois ans…

-Ça correspond avec le moment où il a disparu…''

Le regard d'après s'était progressivement assombri à chacunes de révélations pour être finalement rempli de haine.

''-C'était donc elle qui l'a enlevé… Cette petite peste a osé m'arracher le plus jeune de mes fils et a en plus eu le culot de l'ajouter à sa propre armée…

-Je suis sûr que mère nous apporterait un soutien non négligeable dans cette guerre s'il apprenait cette nouvelle.

-Avant de convaincre Aphrodite de se joindre à nous, nous devons déjà lui apporter la preuve qu'il s'agit bien de lui.

-Je pars immédiatement pour le sanctuaire, déclara Phobos, je ramènerais notre frère à la maison.

-Dans ce cas je t'accompagne, intervint Deimos, nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable, mieux vaut être deux pour notre premier contact avec lui.

-Tu peux le dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.''

Avec un sourire amusé, l'aîné des frères se pencha vers le plus jeune pour lui voler un baiser avant de quitter les lieux avec lui sur les talons, sous le regard de leur géniteur. Une fois ses enfans bien partis,celui-ci se concentra sur son invité pour lui ordonner simplement.

"-Tu vas me dire absolument tout ce qu'i savoir sur le sanctuaires, les plans, les personnes y séjournant, toutes les informations que tu peux sur chacun des chevaliers, et tu as intérêt à ne rien omettre."

OoOoO

"Attention!"

Arvydas se jeta sur le chevalier du scorpion, lui faisant éviter de justesse les flammes que le verseau avait senti venir. Les deux guerriers roulèrent sur quelques mètres, se retrouvant l'un sur l'autre dans un position plutôt compromettante.

"-Il fallait me le dire que tu préférais être en dessous, taquina l'algérien pour détendre la situation.

-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui essaie de me faire passer un message? rétorqua le lituanien."

Khaled rougit immédiatement face à l'insinuation, il était possible qu'il y ait pensé, mais là n'était pas la question. Son camarade finit par le repousser gentiment pour se relever et tendit une main dans sa direction pour l'aider à faire de même.

"-Allez, encouragea-t-il, il faut que nous trouvions la cause de cet incendie"

Les deux membres de l'élite dorée d'Athéna avaient été envoyé à Rodoria après que plusieurs feux se soient déclarés. Une fois sur place ils s'étaient rapidement rendus compte que l'origine des brasiers n'avait aucun sens, pire encore les flammèches semblaient les poursuivre et se rapprocher d'eux un peu plus chaque seconde.

"-Ce n'est sûrement pas un incident, les berserkers doivent être dans le coup.

-Je le pense aussi…"

Ils poursuivirent leur recherche, en vain. Les guerriers ne trouvaient que des cendres, des murs écroulés, et des objets noircis.  
Khaled finit néanmoins par se prendre les pieds dans un des nombreux débris envahissant le passage et chuta au sol. Le verseau se précipita alors dans sa direction pour lui venir en aide mais un mur de feu jaillit immédiatement entre eux pour les séparer.  
Le chevalier des glaces tenta alors d'utiliser son cosmos pour combattre les flammes sans succès.

"-Arvydas, toussa son compagnon.

-Je suis là! Est-ce que ça va?

-Trop de fumée, j'arrive plus à respirer."

Le lituanien n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire, il ne pouvait que sentir l'énergie de son ami derrière la barrière de chaleur et son cosmos était inutile face à cette dernière. Mais le verseau ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner ainsi, faute d'une meilleure solution, il avança vers le brasier, priant pour que son armure le protège des flammèches. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il réussit à atteindre Khaled sans encombre, celui-ci n'était pas parvenu à se remettre debout et s'étouffait lentement à cause de la fumée. Arvydas n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le soulever dans ses bras pour pouvoir le déplacer.

''-Tiens bon, murmura-t-il, je vais nous sortir de là et nous ramener au sanctuaire.

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible."

Un cercle de flamme s'était totalement refermé autour des chevaliers et deux nouvelles personnes les y rejoignirent.  
Leurs cosmos étaient bien plus puissant que tous ceux qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Sachant parfaitement qu'un combat contre eux serait sans espoir, le lituanien avança aussi rapidement que possible vers le brasier pour le traverser de nouveau, cette fois-ci cependant la morsure du feu l'empêcha de continuer et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de blesser son compagnon encore plus que celui-ci ne l'était déjà.

"-Tu ne pourras pas quitter ce cercle, les flammes ne t'ont pas brûlé uniquement car nous ne voulions pas te faire du mal, commença l'un des individus.

-Mais on ne compte pas te laisser partir, même si c'est au prix de quelques brûlures.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? cracha faiblement le scorpion.

-De toi, uniquement ta mort, c'est notre frère que nous sommes venu récupérer. Tu n'es qu'un imprévu dans le déroulement des choses.

-Vous ne trouverez personne en brûlant cette ville, déclara Arvydas.

-Et pourtant la personne que nous cherchons se trouve face à nous…"

Le chevalier du verseau ne comprenait pas les insinuations des hommes face à lui, ils cherchaient leur frère, hors il n'y avait que lui et Khaled, tous deux orphelins, cela ne pouvait tout de même pas dire que…

"-Ces hommes te ressemblent Vy'... souffla l'algérien. Surtout celui à droite…"

Sur cette affirmation, il ne pouvait qu'avoir confiance en son compagnon, sauf que celui-ci était mourant dans ses bras.  
Arvydas ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps avec eux, la vie de son ami était en jeu, alors cette histoire rocambolesque de frères devrait attendre.

"-Laissez-moi passer, il a besoin de soins.

-Tu n'iras nul part Arvydas, laisse ce chevalier et rejoins-nous.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à vous combattre.

-Très bien, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix."

Avant que le lituanien n'ai le temps de réagir, l'un des hommes le frappa au niveau du crâne, le faisant vaciller et lâcher le corps du scorpion. Il sentit ensuite deux bras le soulever doucement et une voix s'excuser:

"-Désolé, nous ne voulions pas employer la force mais nous ne pouvons simplement pas te laisser entre les mains d'Athéna.

-Deimos, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'autre? Je l'achève ou je le laisse agoniser?

-Ne le touchez pas, murmura le verseau avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience."

Phobos lança un regard dédaigneux au chevalier laisser au sol avant de se reporter sur son cadet et de lui offrir un sourire victorieux. Il s'approcha ensuite de ses deux frères et laissa une de ses mains jouer avec les mèches du plus jeune.

"-C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble, même s'il a les yeux beaucoup plus clairs.

-Il est aveugle…  
-Il ne l'était pas à sa naissance, Athéna n'aurait tout de même pas osé…"

Les cosmos des deux divinités s'emplirent de colère à cette pensée. Leur tante allait payer pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire subir au plus jeune membre de leur fratrie. Deimos finit cependant par désigner le chevalier du scorpion à son frère d'un signe du menton.

"-Ils ont l'air particulièrement proche, nous ferions mieux de l'emmener aussi.  
-On est pas venu chercher un chevalier de plus, celui que père à récupérer ce matin devrait suffir.

-Arvydas sera sûrement plus coopératif s'il apprend que nous avons gardé son ami en vie et même soigné.

-Si tu le dis…"

Le dieu de la peur récupéra alors négligemment le corps de Khaled et tous disparurent dans un éclair de cosmos.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'Arvydas revint à lui, il sentit d'abord le matelas moelleux sur lequel il était installé puis les épaisses couvertures qui le recouvrait. Le verseau ouvrit ensuite les yeux et fut assailli par la lumières et les couleurs autour de lui, il voyait.

Se relevant en panique, il voulut se mettre debout mais une main le stoppa net dans son action et le força à se rallonger sur le lit.

"-Tu es encore faible, n'essaie pas de te lever."

Un homme à la longue chevelure rose et aux yeux bleus lui faisait face, le verseau reconnu son cosmos comme celui d'un des deux qu'il avait croisé avant de s'évanouir. Celui que Khaled avait dit lui ressembler.

"-Qui êtes-vous? questionna-t-il.

-Père ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, attendons-le avant de faire les présentations, intervint une autre voix.

-Où est Khaled?

-L'humain qui était avec toi? Enfermé dans une cellule pour être qu'il ne fasse rien d'idiot.

-Nous nous sommes assurés qu'il ne mourrait pas avant, rassura le plus jeune."

Tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, le chevalier ne comprenait que très vaguement la situation. Où était-il? Qui était ces personnes? Dans quel état se trouvait son compagnon? Comment arrivait-il à voir?  
Plus le temps avançait et plus il lui semblait que les hommes autour de lui n'étaient pas de simples humains.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, le coupant dans ses pensées et laissant apparaître une nouvelle personne à l'énergie terrifiante. Celui-ci lui lança un grand sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos bien que cela ne devait clairement pas être son intention.

"-Vous l'avez donc retrouvez, déclara l'arrivant avec satisfaction, beau travail à tous les deux.  
-Il était évident que le sanctuaire enverrait quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs de glace pour gérer un incendie, expliqua le plus jeune frère, nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive.  
-Avec l'autre humain, siffla Phobos.

-Serais-tu jaloux Phobos, Deimos ne te suffit-il plus?"

La divinité de la peur rit à l'intervention de son père avant de saisir son amant par la taille pour l'embrasser fougueusement puis de reprendre:

"-Deimos me convient parfaitement, bien que je n'aurais pas dit non à quelqu'un lui ressemblant autant.

-Phobos…

-Toujours en est-il que notre frère peut faire mieux qu'un simple humain.

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer cette histoire de frères, demanda Arvydas, j'aimerais comprendre la raison de mon enlèvement.

-On ne t'a pas enlevé, rétorqua froidement Arès, Athéna l'a fait…  
-Père, je pense qu'il aurait besoin d'entendre l'histoire depuis le début pour tout comprendre."

Le dieu de la guerre soupira légèrement, peu ravi de se souvenir de cette série d'évènement, avant de reprendre:

"-Tout d'abord si tu ne l'avais pas compris, je suis Arès, dieu de la guerre et Deimos et Phobos sont deux de mes fils.  
-Notre fratrie est plutôt étendue mais nous avons tous deux la même mère, ajouta la divinité de la crainte.

-Toujours en est-il qu'Aphrodite a voulu, il y a une vingtaine d'année, que nous ayons un autre enfant.  
-Et père a accepté car il ne peut rien lui refuser.

-Tais-toi Phobos ou je te renvois sur l'Olympe.

-Cet enfant c'était toi Arvydas, expliqua finalement Deimos."

Impossible…  
C'était tout bonnement inimaginable, il n'avait aucune goûte de sang divin dans les veines, il n'était qu'un simple humain.  
La tête commença à lui tourner…  
L'histoire de la provenance du verseau ne lui avait jamais paru comme un mystère à résoudre: un simple nourrisson abandonné dans un orphelinat puis emmené au sanctuaire et qui s'était vu offrir un entraînement de chevalier grâce à son cosmos particulièrement puissant. Il s'était toujours contenté de cette version, n'ayant jamais eu l'envie particulière de revenir sur ses origines.  
Et voilà qu'au bord de la guerre sainte, leur ennemi le faisait enlever Arvydas pour lui raconter qu'il était le fils de deux divinités majeures. Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, cela ne pouvait être qu'un stratagème étrange des divinités guerrières pour un quelconque plan.

"-A peine étais-tu né que tu as disparu, poursuivit son pseudo-père, nous t'avions laissé sans surveillance à peine quelques minutes en plein milieu de l'Olympe, ce genre de chose n'aurait jamais dû se produire et pourtant tu t'étais bien fait enlevé et nous n'avions aucun suspect. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Athéna puisse agir de manière aussi basse pour s'en prendre à Aphrodite et moi. Qu'importe, elle répondra bientôt de ses crimes…"

Le but de la divinité était donc apparemment de le monter contre sa propre déesse avec cette histoire apitoyante, le géniteur avait d'ailleurs de grands talents d'acteur, il y aurait presque cru.

"-Je ne me laisserais pas avoir par cette histoire, intervint-il froidement, cette stratégie pour me détourner d'Athéna ne marchera pas.

-C'est la vérité ! On n'a pas que ça à faire d'enlever des chevaliers d'Athéna pour leur faire croire qu'ils sont des dieux.

-Je ne suis pas un dieu.

-As-tu prêter la moindre attention à ton cosmos depuis ton réveil ? Interrogea Deimos.''

Son énergie n'était absolument pas la première chose qu'il avait vérifiée à son réveil, bien trop perdu avec sa vision nouvelle. Le lituanien se concentra finalement sur son cosmos et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne le reconnaissait absolument pas, sa force semblait bien plus puissante et sauvage qu'à son habitude, la couleur doré avait laissé place à un léger rouge parsemé de rose.

''-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Paniqua-t-il.

-Nous avons libéré ton véritable cosmos pendant que tu étais évanoui, le faire quand tu étais éveillé aurait été trop douloureux, annonça le deuxième fils d'Arès, Athéna l'avait sûrement scellé en toi, t'enlevant la vue au passage.

-Elle est folle, bloqué les pouvoirs d'un dieu directement dans son enveloppe charnelle, elle aurait pu te tuer dans le processus, tu as été chanceux de n'en devenir qu'aveugle.

-L'incarnation de la déesse Athéna n'a qu'une vingtaine d'année, elle n'aurait jamais pu commettre une action pareille…

-Sa réincarnation non, son véritable corps restée sur l'Olympe en attendant la guerre si.

-Vous mentez…''

Arvydas se laissa mollement retomber sur ses oreillers, il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre ces individus qui se faisaient passer pour sa famille. Son père posa une main compatissante sur son bras avant d'ajouter:

''-Je me doute bien qu'après tant de temps passé au sanctuaire tu ne peux pas avoir un avis impartial sur la situation, mais tu dois comprendre que nous te disons la vérité et que nous ne voulons que ton bien. Si tu repartais pour le sanctuaire maintenant, Athéna te ferait tuer simplement à la vue de ton cosmos. J'aimerais rester plus longtemps avec toi mais je dois retourner interroger le garde.

-Tu n'en a toujours pas fini avec lui ? S'étonna Phobos avec un sourcils levé.

-Je l'aime bien, je crois que je vais le garder encore un peu.''

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, la divinité quitta les lieux, laissant ses rejetons entre eux. Deimos échangea un long regard avec son aîné avant qu'ils ne se reportent tous deux sur le plus jeune puis le dieu de la peur reprit la parole:

''-On doit aussi aller superviser nos berserkers et prévenir mère que tu es de retour parmi nous, reste te reposer dans cette chambre autant que tu veux, c'est celle de Deimos mais il peut partager mes quartiers en attendant que tu t'en face attribuer.

-Repose toi, tu en as besoin.''

Et alors que ses deux frères quittaient les lieux, Arvydas retomba dans l'inconscience.

OoOoO

C'est un Arès particulièrement satisfait qui rejoignit Jean-Gilles dans la salle où il était enfermé. Du fait que celui-ci n'était pas un chevalier, personne n'avait jugé bon de perdre du temps à l'emmener dans une cellule et ils s'étaient contenté de verrouiller la porte.

Le dieu s'installa donc joyeusement dans un fauteuil face au sien et déclara simplement.

''-Tu m'as aidé à retrouver mon fils, c'est une action que je ne peux que saluer, je demanderais à Hadès de transférer ton âme à Elysion dès que nous en aurons fini.

-Si je puis me permettre, comment se fait-il que votre fils se trouvait au sanctuaire ?

-Ma très chère sœur pensait sûrement que me l'arracher lui éviterait un adversaire de plus pour cette guerre.

-Elle a volontairement arraché un enfant à ses parents… Murmura le vietnamien sans vouloir y croire.

-Athéna n'est pas aussi bonne qu'elle voudrait le faire croire, c'est une guerrière, quelques orphelins de plus ne sont qu'un maigre prix à payer pour elle si cela signifie sa victoire.

-C'est ignoble…''

Une envie de vomir le prit soudainement, lui même avait atterrit au sanctuaire parce qu'il avait perdu ses parents et n'avait jamais vraiment pu retrouver la chaleur d'un famille malgré tout ses efforts. Alors savoir que sa déesse avait volontairement séparé des enfants de leurs parents, ruiné des vies aussi facilement, la divinité venait de tomber de son piédestal. Comment pouvait-elle se présenter en tant que protectrice de l'humanité et agir de cette façon ?

''-Elle est aussi pourrie que nous tous, elle est simplement la seule qui ne l'assume pas.''

Jean-Gilles était lentement aveuglé par la rage, une haine emplissant peu à peu son cœur.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Arès en voyant l'homme succomber lentement. Si tous les guerriers d'Athéna se rendaient compte que leur déesse n'était pas aussi immaculée qu'elle le laissait paraître, son camp ne tarderait pas à se vider de lui même, et c'était tout ce que cette peste méritait.

"-J'imagine que tu as aussi perdu des proches de manière douloureuse, devina le dieu."

Une simple larme coula sur la joue du guadeloupéen pour confirmer cette théorie.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna puisaient peut-être leur force de l'amour et de l'espoir mais la tristesse et la rage pouvaient être une source de motivation toute aussi puissante et ça, Arès le savait parfaitement.

Le dieu de la guerre se releva du fauteuil où il était installé et tendit une main vers le garde, celui-ci l'observa faire sans comprendre.

"-Je peux sentir ta haine pour Athéna, non pour l'humanité en général, rejoints mes rangs et prends ta revanche sur eux."

L'ivrogne qui l'avait séparé de sa mère, toutes ces personnes qui n'étaient pas venu en aide à son père lorsqu'il était dans un état mental lamentable, cet homme du sanctuaire qui lui avait promis un futur glorieux qui n'était jamais venu, les autres gardes qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment accepté, la déesse qui se servait de tant de gens pour servir ses propres fins. Il les haïssait tous.

Jean-Gilles se mit à son tour sur ses pieds et saisit la main tendue, le dieu de la guerre en profita pour l'attirer vers lui et saisir le menton de l'autre grâce à sa main libre, provoquant un rougissement chez le premier.

La divinité était nourrie par la rage et la colère des gens, ce genre de sentiments négatifs décuplaient ses forces et l'humain en face de lui en semblait une source intarissable.

Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle du vietnamien, savourant chaque instant.

Oui, il allait totalement le garder encore un peu.

OoOoO

Arvydas s'éveilla de nouveau, seul cette fois-ci mais hélas toujours au même endroit. Il fallait qu'il récupère Khaled et qu'il quitte cet endroit, ensuite il aviserait sur la situation et sur les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pour l'instant leur fuite était sa priorité.

Le lituanien sortit de la chambre après s'est rapidement habillé grâce à des vêtements trouvés sur une chaise, probablement laissés à son attention. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de parcourir les lieux dans son armure ou avec les haillons brûlés qui restaient de sa précédente tenue.  
Personne ne surveillait derrière la porte qu'il venait de franchir, très étrange alors qu'il était un ennemi. Le verseau s'avança un peu au hasard dans les couloirs, se focalisant uniquement sur le cosmos de Khaled qu'il pouvait ressentir au loin, il ferma les yeux, sa vision inhabituelle ne l'aidant pas à se concentrer.

Au détour de deux colonnes, Arvydas croisa une présence inconnue, se braquant un premier temps, il sentit cependant l'individu s'incliner rapidement face à sa présence.

''-Seigneur Arvydas, le seigneur Arès nous avait prévenu de votre retour parmi nous. Sur l'honneur de tous les berserkers, je vous assure que l'incident qui a eu lieu à votre naissance ne se reproduira pas ici. Nous nous assurerons qu'Athéna ne vous fasses plus jamais de mal.

-Je vous remercie, hmm…

-Kokalo du Bujh du régiment des flammes pour vous servir, seigneur Arvydas.''

Cet homme avait certes l'air de lui faire confiance mais cela risquait vite de changer s'il apprenait où le chevalier d'or comptait se rendre.

''-Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve Deimos ? Interrogea-t-il un peu au hasard, cherchant surtout à se débarrasser de lui.

-Le seigneur Deimos doit certainement se trouver à Elysion, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider à l'atteindre, seul les dieux tel que vous peuvent aller et venir dans cet endroit sacré.

-Je comprends, merci de votre aide, je me débrouillerais à partir de ça.

-Les berserkers reste à votre entière disposition dès que vous en aurez besoin Seigneur Arvydas. Je dois cependant vous quitter, le seigneur Phobos désire me voir.

-Faites donc.''

Sur ces mots, Kokalo se releva et partit dans la direction opposée à celle qu'Arvydas suivait. Ce n'est qu'en rejoignant l'extérieur après de nombreux détours qu'il réalisa où il se trouvait: les enfers, ce ciel violacé et cette ambiance sombre mainte fois décrite dans des rapports des guerres précédentes.

Une fois de plus, il suivit le cosmos de Khaled, s'y accrochant à chaque instant, ne perdant pas ce seul repère au milieu de cet endroit inconnu.

Aucun spectre ne le stoppa, c'est à peine s'ils s'inclinaient sur son chemin, imaginant qu'avec son énergie divine qu'il s'agissait d'un dieu qui accompagnait Arès, avant de reprendre leur route.

Le verseau arriva finalement devant un édifice de petite taille dont l'entrée était gardée par deux autres guerriers du monde souterrain qui eux, ne bougèrent pas quand il se présenta devant eux, il allait lui falloir trouver une bonne excuse pour tirer son ami de là.

''-Le seigneur Arès désire que je lui ramène le prisonnier qui a été ramené plus tôt, commença-t-il.

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser vous balader avec des prisonniers à votre guise et nous n'avons aucune preuve que cette demande provient du seigneur Arès.''

Le lituanien n'allait clairement pas se contenter de ce net refus, et cet homme sous-entendait clairement qu'il n'accepterait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas convaincu de la véracité de ses propos.

Dans une tentative d'imiter son frère aîné, le chevalier d'or ouvrit ses yeux qu'il darda sur le spectre, il augmenta ensuite son cosmos uniquement de manière à les intimider par la puissance de cette énergie à la fois brûlante et glacée, Arvydas put voir les guerriers flancher sous le choc alors il reformula ses premiers propos de la façon la plus cassante qu'il le pouvait.

''-Mon père désire que je lui emmène le chevalier immédiatement, si vous désirez vraiment vous opposer à sa volonté dites-le moi donc et il viendra lui-même vous expliquer ce qu'il désire.

-Excusez-nous seigneur ! Nous ne voulions en aucun cas provoquer votre fureur ni celle du seigneur Arès !''

Les deux spectres s'écartèrent immédiatement de son chemin et le premier lui tendit une clef en tremblant.

''-Sa cellule est celle toute au fond à gauche, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer !

-Bien, conclut froidement le verseau.''

Il saisit le passé-partout avant de pénétrer dans l'édifice qui se composait d'un simple couloir bordé d'une rangé de cellules de chaque côté, dans la plus éloignée, l'énergie de son compagnon était bien présente. Le reste des lieux était vide, Hadès ne gardait pas de prisonniers vivants et Arès ne s'embêtait habituellement pas à maintenir ses ennemis en vie. Cet endroit n'avait sûrement pas vu de prisonnier depuis des siècles.

Arvydas s'avança d'un pas pressé vers celui-ci, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans ses amples vêtements au passage. Arrivé devant la porte il réalisa soudainement qu'il allait pouvoir voir le scorpion, échanger des regards avec lui, enfin mettre une visage sur tout le reste.

Le lituanien ouvrit finalement les yeux et ouvrit la geôle, cet endroit sombre renfermait celui qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Khaled était bien là, assis et appuyé contre l'un des murs, sa tête enfouie entre ses bras et sa longue chevelure argentée totalement emmêlée qui cascadait dans son dos.

Le verseau exécuta quelques pas en sa direction et le visage de l'autre se releva en entendant le bruit produit. Les prunelles violacées de l'algérien s'écarquillèrent face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui, cependant ce ne fut pas de la joie qu'il lui offrit mais une haine immense.

''-Vous prenez son visage maintenant… siffla Khaled. C'est pathétique, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi avec ce stratagème ridicule !

-C'est moi Khaled…

-Même sa voix… Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je te ferais regretter d'avoir osé penser l'imiter.''

Le lituanien était perdu, son propre compagnon ne le reconnaissait pas, à quel point avait-il changé pour que la personne la plus proche de lui doute de son identité.

Il s'approcha encore du scorpion, qui l'observa faire avec suspicion, avant de s'agenouiller à son niveau puis de tenter d'approcher d'à main de lui, celle-ci fut chassée immédiatement.

''-Ne me touche pas, menaça faiblement l'autre chevalier d'or.

-Je t'assures que c'est moi, que puis-je faire pour te le prouver ?''

Les yeux de son compagnon étaient cernés et son teint plus pâle que la normale, cela n'atténuait cependant pas la colère visible dans son regard. Avant même que le verseau ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, son camarade l'avait poussé au sol, prit place au dessus de lui et commençait à présent à exercer une pression autour de son cou.

''-Je vais te tuer, susurra Khaled, après j'irais sauver Vy' et nous rentrerons au sanctuaire et gagnerons cette guerre sainte une bonne fois pour toute.''

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Arvydas alors que l'étreinte mortelle se poursuivait.

''-C'est moi!

-Ton visage est peut-être le même mais ton cosmos est loin de lui ressembler.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait, murmura le lituanien, ils ne cessaient pas de me répéter qu'ils avaient libéré ma véritable énergie qu'Athéna aurait scellé en moi. Je t'en pris Khaled, je t'aime, il faut que tu me fasses confiance.''

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent l'hésitation chez le scorpion et la pression se relâcha doucement.

''-Comment un berserker pourrait être au courant de quelque chose que même les autres ne savent pas…

-Parce que je ne suis pas un berserker, laisse moi t'expliquer je t'en supplie.

-Prouve-le moi, dis moi quelque chose que seul Arvydas sait ! Comment est-ce que je me suis déclaré ?  
-C'est moi qui l'ai fait, répondit doucement le verseau, après notre première fois ensemble tu as pris peur que ce n'était l'histoire que d'une nuit alors je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais pour te prouver le contraire, c'était i peine un peu plus d'un an."

Les mains qui maintenaient sa gorge la quittèrent définitivement et une goutte d'eau tomba sur son visage. Tout comme lui, Khaled pleurait, la pression retombait enfin un peu et les sanglots éclatèrent chez les deux compagnons. Le scorpion abaissa alors ses lèvres sur celle de son amant pour poser une multitudes de baisers sur son visage.

"-C'est vraiment toi, murmura-t-il, tu es toujours vivant."

Arvydas passa alors ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami pour approfondir leur étreinte et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

"-Depuis combien de temps es-tu enfermé ici? Interrogea-t-il. Je suis resté inconscient un long moment.

-Je dirais deux jours, même si je n'arrive pas vraiment à avoir une bonne notion du temps ici."

L'algérien finit cependant par stopper leurs calineries avant de se relever et d'entraîner le verseau avec lui.

"-Bien que j'adorerais continuer ce moment, je doute que ce soit le lieu approprié.  
-Avoue plutôt que tu étais perdu sur ce que tu devais faire ensuite, taquina le lituanien, provoquant un rougissement chez l'autre.

-Nous devons partir d'ici avant que nos ennemis ne découvre quelque chose, marmonna-t-il penaud. Rentrons au sanctuaire!"

Et alors que le scorpion commençait à tirer son compagnon vers leur fuite, il remarqua que celui-ci paraissait hésitant à le suivre.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vy'?  
-Tu as vu ta réaction face à mon cosmos, comment imagines-tu que les autres réagiront, et Athéna?

-Il l'accepteront évidemment!

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu étais avec ces types Vy'? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit qui pourrait même te faire douter d'Athéna?"

Arvydas lui raconta alors tout: sa famille, l'histoire d'enlèvement, son nouveau statut. Le verseau lui avoua surtout ses doutes sur la possibilité de rentrer au sanctuaire et de pouvoir récupérer son titre de chevalier d'or sans se faire exécuter. Après tout il était le fils d'un ennemi dont les actions avait déjà tué un garde du sanctuaire et blessé deux chevaliers d'argent ainsi que leur pair du sagittaire. Le lituanien ne pourrait sûrement pas échapper aux méfiances des autres, à leur perte de confiance et à leur suspicions. Son armure le reconnaîtrait-il?

"-Alors ne rentrons pas, déclara le scorpion.

-Que veux-tu dire?  
-Restons ici, faisons-nous passer pour leurs alliés et sabotons-les de l'intérieur, ça a déjà été fait avant.  
-Tu risquerais de te faire radier de la chevalerie pour moi?  
-Vy', je t'apporterais la tête d'Athéna et d'Arès si tu me le demandais…"

L'algérien était très sérieux dans chacun de ses propos, le reste du monde pourrait brûler qu'il n'en aurait coeur du moment que son compagnon était avec lui. Cette détermination fit presque peur au chevalier du verseau, il n'aurait jamais imaginé être placé au dessus de la dévotion pour Athéna de Khaled.

"-Retournons vers le bâtiment principal alors, souffla-t-il."

Le chevalier du scorpion entrelaça leurs doigts et les deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

"-Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons nous affichez de cette façon, rapporta le lituanien avec hésitation.  
-Tu es un dieu maintenant je te rappelle, les autres n'ont pas vraiment leur mot à dire."

OoOoO

Lorsque Jean-Gilles se réveilla, une étrange et magnifique femme à la chevelure violette était penchée au dessus de lui, détaillant son visage avec attention.

"-Tu es mignon, déclara celle-ci, enfin ça ne m'étonne pas, Arès a toujours eu bon goût pour ses partenaires.  
-Qui êtes vous? marmonna-t-il encore dans les vapes."

Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour le vietnamien; il était mort, avait été enfermé, avait rejoint un camp adverse au sien pour la suite de la guerre et avait fini dans les draps de sa nouvelle divinité. Alors certes une inconnue le dévisageant au réveil n'était pas la chose la plus étrange mais cela ne restait tout de même pas commun.  
Il tenta de se relever pour parler correctement avec cette nouvelle personne mais une paire de bras le maintenaient fermement contre un torse musclé.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, grogna Arès.  
-C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour, s'amusa l'arrivante.

-Aphrodite, ravi de te voir ma chère!"

Le nom de la divinité réveilla pour de bon l'ancien garde qui se mit à paniquer. Les deux dieux étaient amants, ce n'était un mystère pour personne. Il se mit alors à imaginer les pires choses que lui ferait subir la déesse de l'amour pour avoir osé touché à son compagnon. Celle-ci se contenta cependant de se pencher sur le lit pour échanger un long baiser avec le guerrier.

"-Veux-tu te joindre à nous? Offrit ce-dernier à la fin de l'échange.  
-Offre alléchante, mais plus tard, j'aimerais d'abord voir nos fils.  
-Tu es donc au courant pour Arvydas.  
-Oui, Deimos m'a tout raconté, et je compte bien le faire payer à Athéna."

Le regard d'Aphrodite s'était assombri, clairement prête à partir en guerre sur le champ. Arès finit par s'assoir sur le matelas, sans cesser d'éteindre le guadeloupéen avant de signifier à sa compagne de se poser à leurs côtés.

"-Arvydas doit être encore en train de se reposer, récupérer ses pouvoirs l'a secoué, reste au moins un peu avec nous.  
-Soit… Alors c'est lui le garde d'Athéna dont tu t'es entiché?  
-Deimos fait ce genre de commérages?  
-Deimos non, Phobos oui.

-Evidemment."

La scène qui se déroulait autour de Jean-Gilles était totalement incompréhensible, il était un amant surpris par la déesse dans les bras de son amant, c'était clairement de l'infidélité et tout le monde l'avait compris. Alors pourquoi les deux dieux étaient en train de discuter de leurs enfants dans le plus grand des calmes? Aphrodite lui envoya un clin d'oeil qui ne fit que le perdre plus encore.

"-Aphrodite arrête de le taquiner, tu vois bien qu'il ne sait plus où se mettre, s'amusa Arès, et puis il a rejoint les rangs des berserkers ce matin.  
-Un choix judicieux que je ne peux qu'applaudir."

La déesse passa soudainement un main sur la joue de l'ancien garde avant d'ajouter.

"-Si jamais l'ambiance ne te plaît pas, nous pourrons toujours te trouver une place parmi mes propres rangs, nous ne combattons certes pas autant sur les champs de batailles mais mes colombes interviennent aussi dans d'autres domaines.  
-J'apprécie énormément votre offre déesse Aphrodite, bégaya le vietnamien, mais je ne désire pas changer mon allégeance.  
-C'est bien dommage…  
-Arrête de voler des guerriers dans mes rangs ! J'ai l'air de quoi moi après? Et je ne compte pas te laisser Jean-Gilles, il est une distraction édifiante.  
-Tu t'y es vraiment attaché à celui-là.  
-Il a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas, tu ne le sens pas aussi?"

Le regard d'Aphrodite se concentra de nouveau sur l'ancien garde puis son cosmos vint gentiment l'entourer, analysant le sien dans les moindre recoins.

"-Je n'ai jamais senti quelqu'un autant torturé entre son amour et sa haine, constata-t-elle. Il adulait Athéna mais son image s'est ternie auprès de lui et c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit avec toi.  
-Avec ta présence, j'espère que la balance va totalement passer en ma faveur.  
-Je sais reconnaître un amour naissant lorsque j'en vois un, tu n'as aucunement besoin de mon aide à ce sujet."

Jean-Gilles rougit aux propos de la déesse, presque humilié de voir son âme sondée et ses sentiments mis à jour comme s'ils parlaient de la météo. Le dieu de la guerre l'observa avec un sourcil haussé, lui-même étonné par la nouvelle.  
Aphrodite saisit alors l'opportunité pour aller se placer de l'autre côté du guadeloupéen, une des ses mains allant trouver la place dans sa longue chevelure ébène, l'autre allant s'entremêler aux doigts de celle d'Arès.

"-Si le fait qu'il ressente des sentiments pour toi te dérange, je réitère ma proposition de l'intégrer à mes colombes.  
-Certainement pas! Siffla le dieu. Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre.  
-Le grand Arès se laisserait attendrir par un humain?  
-Je juge quelqu'un à la façon dont il combat.

-Tu as entendu ça mon chou, rapporta la divinité de la beauté à l'ancien garde, tu es en bonne voie pour le séduire, il ne te reste plus qu'à te battre correctement."

Se battre, le vietnamien savait le faire, concurrencer l'incarnation même de la beauté et de l'amour pour le coeur d'un dieu, c'était une autre paire de manches.

"-Tu accepterais que je me laisse séduire par un mortel? Questionna Arès, incrédule.  
-Pourquoi pas, tu ne serais pas le premier et puis sa mortalité est un problème qui peut être rapidement réglé. En tout cas moi je l'aime déjà."

Et sans plus de cérémonies, Aphrodite fit basculer l'ancien garde sur les couvertures pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous le regard amusé de son compagnon qui ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux.

OoOoO

"-Mes fils! s'exclama la divinité de la beauté en allant enlacer chacun de ses enfants."

Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec Jean-Gilles, les deux dieux majeurs avaient finalement décidé d'aller retrouver leurs trois fils pour une réunion de famille bien méritée.

"-Arvydas, fallait-il vraiment que tu sortes ce chevalier de la prison où il était enfermé? interrogea un Phobos dubitatif.  
-L'allégeance de Khaled m'est totalement acquise, rétorqua calmement le plus jeune, nous n'avons aucun soucis à nous faire à son sujet.

-Tu en es bien sûr? Insista Arès.  
-Je sens l'amour qui le lie à lui d'ici, confirma Aphrodite, j'imagine que tu as dû hérité de certains de mes pouvoirs pour qu'il te voue un amour pareil."

Une légère panique envahit le chevalier du verseau à cette annonce. Cela voulait-il dire que son compagnon n'était tombé amoureux de lui uniquement à cause d'un de ses dons divins? Il échangea un regard avec Khaled qui secoua immédiatement la tête, refusant cette possibilité.  
La déesse devina la cause de cet échange et ne tarda pas à rassurer leurs craintes.

"-Faire tomber les personnes amoureuse relève de la capacité d'Eros, pas de la mienne, de plus tes pouvoirs été scellés quand vous avez commencé à éprouver des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, votre amour est donc tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, il a juste été légèrement renforcé avec les récents évènement."

Une vague de soulagement parcourut les deux chevaliers qui s'envoyèrent de longs sourires.

"-Tu es donc prêt à affronter tes anciens camarades? Lança Deimos à l'intention de l'algérien. Uniquement par amour?  
-Je suis prêt à mourir pour lui.  
-Très bien…"

Phobos comprit rapidement que son cadet avait accepté la décision du plus jeune et se résolut donc à se ranger de leur côté. Il plaça un main sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui lui envoya un regard satisfait avant de compléter:

"-Je vais me fier au jugement de Deimos, mais je garde un oeil sur toi.  
-Il semblerait bien que tu ais recruter le premier membre de ton propre régiment, constata Arès, nous tâcherons de l'agrandir avant la guerre.  
-Je me joindrais à vous avec mes colombes, ajouta Aphrodite, Athéna ne paie rien pour attendre."

La main de Khaled se resserra étroitement sur celle d'Arvydas.  
Cette guerre serait difficile à gagner.


	2. Théorie deux point zero

La théorie est de retour ! Toujours plus tordue, toujours plus nawak, et toujours plus dramaaaaa !

(Une réplique de Silver est cachée dans cet OS, retrouvez-la et vous gagnerez un cookie)

Bonne lecture !

OoOoO

Un silence pesant entourait la table du petit-déjeuner, les occupants des lieux préférants d'habitude s'éviter pour ne pas provoquer de conflits inutiles, sauf que ce matin-ci il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu éviter la rencontre. Tout l'entourage proche d'Arès assis autour du même repas.

Arvydas et Khaled conversaient télépathiquement sur ce que tout le monde pensait être des niaiseries.

Phobos machonnait rageusement une tartine beurrée en lançant des regards pleins de suspicion en direction du scorpion. Deimos était positionné près de son frère mais avait le nez plongé dans un livre.

Enfin, Jean-Gilles complétait ce tableau, le visage baissé sur ce qu'il mangeait, n'osant pas croisé les yeux des autres occupants.

La seule chose qu'ils avaient sûrement tous en commun était leur passion pour le thé, chacun en avait une tasse proche de lui.

Le vietnamien avait d'ailleurs fini le contenu de la théière, s'offrant ainsi les dernières goûtes de thé au fruit rouge disponible dans tous les enfers. L'ancien garde se demandait encore parfois par quel hasard du destin il en était arrivé là dans sa vie, il partageait le lit d'un dieu, voir celui d'une déesse quand Aphrodite était dans les parages et mangeait à leur table sans que cela ne semble déranger personne. Sans parler du traitement de faveur évident que lui offrait son compagnon par rapport aux autres berserkers, ceux-ci ne s'en étaient d'ailleurs jamais préoccupés. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre de sa situation actuelle.

Totalement plongé dans ses pensées, le guadeloupéen ne remarqua que trop tard que sa chaise était en train d'être tirée sur le côté et il manqua de peu de s'affaisser sur Arès qui le rattrapa au vol pour lui arracher un baiser, tout ça sous le regard amusé de l'assistance.

"-J'aurais bien aimé t'avoir à mon réveil, susurra la divinité, ne te lèves pas aussi vite la prochaine fois.  
-Désolé…"

La personnification de la guerre se délecta du visage rougissant de son compagnon, tout en se saisissant de la théière abandonnée sur la table pour ce rendre compte qu'elle était tristesse vide, il la reposa donc avec un soupir agacé.

''-Combien de fois je vous ai dit de remettre de thé à chauffer si vous finissiez la théière ?

-Nos réserves sont à plat, rétorqua Phobos, et ton petit garde a fini ce qu'il restait, donc si tu en veux il faut que quelqu'un aille en chercher à la surface."

Arès jeta un regard meurtrier à son petit-ami, provoquant clairement la peur de celui-ci.

"-Je veux bien tolérer beaucoup de choses venant de ta part, mais là tu dépasses les bornes! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux te permettre d'abuser de ton statut ainsi?  
-Père, intervint Arvydas, ce n'est que du thé.  
-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel thé, et ne cherche pas à le défendre!  
-Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué l'avoir fini, je vais aller à la surface immédiatement pour en racheter.

-NON!"

Cette réaction fit sursauter l'assemblée au grand complet, jamais le dieu n'avait été aussi virulent envers Jean-Gilles, ni que que ce soit d'ailleurs au sujet de son thé.

Et là pourtant son cosmos était devenu à la limite du menaçant, brûlant de rage et d'une autre émotion non-identifiable.

"-Tu n'as rien à faire à la surface… D'ailleurs tu n'as peut-être rien à faire à cette table non plus puisque apparement tu veux nous quitter.  
-Arès, le vietnamien. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…  
-C'est "Seigneur Arès" pour toi à présent, et tu n'as plus rien à faire en ces lieux, que l'un de vous l'emmène rejoindre les baraquements des berserkers, c'est là qu'est sa place."

Il tourna ensuite les talons pour disparaître dans ses appartements, laissant son compagnon complètement tremblant, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. L'ancien chevalier du verseau posa une main compatissante sur son épaule mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

"-Est-ce que ça va?  
-Encore une fois, murmura l'ancien garde avec résignation."

OoOoO

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Rien n'était censé se dérouler de cette façon! Malgré toutes ses tentatives à garder le cours de l'histoire le plus fidèle possible, il avait sûrement fait quelque chose qui avait dû perturber l'écoulement du temps de manière drastique.

Dio avait tout essayé pour avoir un impact le plus minime mais il avait clairement échoué. Ses parents disparus en étaient la preuve, Raijin toujours enfermé dans l'infirmerie le confirmait. Normalement la première victime de la guerre de l'élite dorée aurait dû être Hayden du Cancer, et sa mort ne serait pas arrivée avant un moment. Alors comment deux chevaliers d'or pouvaient déjà être hors combat et deux autres portés disparus?

Et lui était là, au milieu de ses roses et incapable d'avoir un résultat positif sur l'issue de la guerre. L'italien se sentait de plus en plus inutile, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour revenir ici avait été totalement en vain.

Il n'avait pourtant fait aucune choix qui aurait dû avoir un impact aussi important que de changer le cours des choses. Certes Dio avait pris la place de chevalier d'or des poissons qui aurait dû rester vacante, faute de personne correspondante.  
Mais là encore, était-ce cela qui avait tous les changements ou était-ce une de ses décisions beaucoup plus minime de décider des rondes de certains gardes?

L'homme n'aurait certainement jamais de réponses à ce sujet, tout ceux qui avait vécu la guerre sainte avait péri, Athéna elle-même était morte pour mettre fin au combat contre Hadès et Arès. Aucun survivant dans les rangs de tous les camps, une ignoble guerre qui s'était éternisée sur des années, des souffrances qui s'étaient accumulés pour une majorité qui n'avait plus jamais connu le bonheur par la suite.

C'est dans ce contexte que Dio était né, en plein milieu d'un guerre qui durait depuis trois longues années, ses parents combattant chaque jour un ennemi ne faiblissant jamais.  
Arvydas du verseau et Khaled du Scorpion, apparement ses géniteurs d'après de très vagues souvenirs qui lui restaient et ce que lui avait raconté le garde qui l'avait élevé. Il ne savait même pas comment ces deux-hommes aurait pu le mettre au monde, certes il y avait des possibilités mais il n'avait aucune confirmation de laquelle était vrai. Le poisson n'avait même pas pu apprendre à les connaitres depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette temporalité, la faute à son sang empoisonné. Et maintenant le lithuanien et l'algérien n'étaient plus présents, disparus les dieux savaient où depuis leur combat présumé contre des berserkers ou des spectres.

Dio soupira longuement avant d'appeler son armure et de quitter son domaine. Il avait clairement besoin de se vider la tête, de chasser ses idées noires et de se reconcentrer sur son objectif.

OoOoO

Jean-Gilles avait fui, c'était réellement la seule manière de qualifier ce qu'il avait fait. Lorsqu'Arvydas lui avait proposé de discuter et de l'emmener jusqu'aux berserkers, il lui avait ouvertement menti en disant qu'il saurait s'y rendre seul. Étrangement, le verseau n'avait rien relevé et l'avait laissé tracer sa route sans de questions supplémentaires.

Le vietnamien aurait sûrement pu rejoindre la surface s'il l'avait voulu, après tout il avait récupéré la vie peu de temps après être tombé dans les bonnes grâces du dieu de la guerre. Mais un problème majeur l'empêchait de partir; il était tombé amoureux d'Arès. Et malgré le spectacle ridicule que celui-ci leur avait offert ce matin, ses sentiment n'allaient pas disparaître en un claquement de doigts.

La divinité lui avait donné tout ce qu'il désirait, l'attention et l'amour dont le guadeloupéen manquait depuis douze longues années, un endroit il se se sentait enfin à sa place, et une famille qui certes avait encore du mal à fonctionner ensemble mais qui essayait tout de même.

Mais tout ça venait d'être repris… En un instant il perdait tout une nouvelle fois.

Les larmes se mirent lentement à couler sur les joues de l'ancien garde, totalement désorienté comme il l'avait été bien des années auparavant. Son avenir était flou et incertain, ce qu'il avait imaginé venait de voler en éclats.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Retourner à la surface et recommencer à zéro une nouvelle fois ?

Les berserkers le retrouveraient sûrement et lui ferait payer sa trahison.

Supplier Aphrodite de le laisser rejoindre ses rangs comme elle l'avait proposé auparavant ?

Jamais la déesse ne le ferait passer avant Arès.

Rester dans les rangs du dieu de la guerre et espérer que celui-ci change d'avis à son sujet ?

Ce qui n'arriverait sûrement pas…

J-G était bloqué dans un situation sans issue, la souffrance était apparemment son châtiment éternel.

''-Que fais-tu ici ? L'interrogea froidement quelqu'un.''

L'ancien garde se rendit enfin compte de ce qui l'entourait, après avoir déambuler sans but pendant un long moment, il se retrouvait face à Hadès avec aucune idée d'où exactement il était dans les enfers.

''-Ce n'est pas parce que tu sers de distraction à Arès que tu peux te permettre d'aller et venir ainsi dans mon palais.

-Je ne réalisais pas où j'allais, je vous prie de m'excuser Seigneur Hadès.''

La divinité des morts l'observait d'un air désabusé avec une pointe d'agacement mais reprit :

''-Comment Arès a-t-il pu s'enticher de quelqu'un comme toi ? Cela me dépasse.

-Si mes relations avec le seigneur Arès vous dérangent, sachez qu'il a coupé court à tout cela ce matin même.

-Et c'est donc pour cela que tu pleurais j'imagine?''

Jean-Gilles hocha faiblement la tête, Hadès posa étrangement une main sur son épaule et le gratifia d'un simple sourire.

''-Arès aime les belles choses mais a tendance à s'en lasser très vite, il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il perd à chaque fois qu'il en abandonne une de plus. La seule qui est resté est Aphrodite avec son fort caractère, quelqu'un comme toi n'avait pas vraiment de chance de garder une place prolongée auprès de lui, aussi mignon que tu puisses être.''

Le vietnamien rougit légèrement face à la tirade du dieu. Est-ce que son visage était un canon de beauté pour l'Olympe ou est-ce que les dieux s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire de sa vie un enfer en lui brisant le cœur ?

Le seigneur des enfers approcha son visage de celui du Guadeloupéen et lui vola un baiser.

''-Si Arès t'as laissé partir c'est son problème, tu n'as clairement aucune idée de ce que tu comptes faire pour la suite, je t'offre ma protection si tu le désires.''

C'était ça, une énorme farce, dans quelle dimension parallèle avait-il atterri ?

Mais après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment de meilleure option, il était au bord du gouffre avec aucune option de retour, alors autant y plonger la tête la première.

''-J'accepte, confirma-t-il.''

L'ancien garde se redressa alors lui même pour embrasser Hadès qui reprit bien vite le contrôle de l'action.

OoOoO

La tête de Dio le faisait atrocement souffrir. Incapable d'aligner deux idées cohérentes sans que la migraine ne menace de le faire s'évanouir.

''-Tu te réveilles enfin, siffla un voix proche de lui.''

Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu cette sonorité avant mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Le chevalier ne pouvait pas se redresser ou encore moins ouvrir les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir son interlocuteur, il ne pouvait que rester allongé sur le sol de pierres glacées sur lequel il se trouvait.

''-Tu n'es qu'un faible lâche…''

Le gardien du douzième temple tenta de répliquer mais seul un gémissement plaintif quitta ses lèvres, ne formant aucune parole cohérente. L'autre homme présent lui envoya allègrement un coup de pied dans les côtes pour le sommer de se taire, avant de s'éloigner de lui.

''-Économise donc tes forces chevalier, tes jours sont comptés.''

L'individu repartit, un claquement métallique accompagnant sa sortie alors que Dio retombait dans l'inconscience sous la douleur.

OoOoO

''-Échec et mat, annonça calmement Deimos.

-J'aurais pu gagner si moi aussi j'avais des siècles d'expériences, marmonna Khaled.''

Arvydas retint difficilement un sourire amusé face à l'évidente déception de son compagnon, un spectacle qui était devenu habituel ces derniers temps. La famille divine du verseau avait décidé d'accorder la majeur partie de leur temps libre à faire connaissance avec lui, et donc par la même occasion avec l'algérien. Et c'était étrangement Deimos qui s'était le plus rapproché de lui, particulièrement lorsque le scorpion lui avait partagé son intérêt pour les jeux de plateaux et avait râler sur son manque de partenaire. Son amant n'appréciant pas particulièrement ce genre de passe-temps et la plupart n'étant pas jouable pour les aveugles, et étant à présent occupé par d'autres distractions, alors la divinité s'était porté volontaire pour jouer contre lui. Tout y était passé, échecs, dames, mahjong, go, domino, bataille, awalé, mikado et même le scrabble en anglais, arabe et grec. Et si le huitième gardien avait été ravi d'affronter enfin un adversaire aussi redoutable, il aurait tout de même apprécié avoir plus souvent des opportunités de gagner qui étaient particulièrement rares pour lui.

''-Tout va bien pour toi, Vy'?

-Je crois, oui.''

Le lituanien n'allait pas admettre qu'il était en train de s'arracher la rétine sur une page qu'il était en train de recopier et que ses doigts le faisaient souffrir atrocement tant il serrait le stylo entre ses doigts. Et le pire était qu'il ne se satisfaisait pas réellement du résultat.

En plus grande partie, Arvydas était heureux d'avoir récupéré la vue, mettre des images sur tant de choses, mais cela lui avait aussi ramené des éléments auxquels il n'aurait pas pensé avant, entre autre d'apprendre à lire et à écrire maintenant que son champs des possibilités n'était plus limité au braille.

Évidemment le chevalier s'était attelé à cet apprentissage dès qu'il avait découvert la bibliothèque infernal et ses nombreux livres qu'il était totalement incapable de lire, et avec l'aide de plusieurs personnes avait rapidement commencé à combler ses lacunes mais quelque chose ne lui plaisait toujours pas malgré ses progrès remarquables.

Le scorpion quitta sa place face à la divinité pour aller se poster derrière son compagnon et passer la tête sur son épaule pour observer à loisir ce qu'il faisait.

''-Tu es encore en train d'écrire… Constata-t-il simplement. Tu vas finir par avoir des crampes au poignet à force. Arrête de t'acharner comme ça, ton écriture est déjà très bien Vy'.

-Et tu ne peux pas espérer atteindre en quelques semaines une écriture que certains mettent des années à développer, ce que tu fais est parfaitement lisible et c'est plus que correct pour quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre, confirma son frère.

-Viens donc faire une partie avec nous.''

Le verseau jeta un regard à son compagnon, à son aîné, au plateau d'échec, puis à la pile de feuilles remplies d'encre qui s'amassait à côté de lui avant de finalement capituler, son amant le gratifiant alors d'un baiser sur le bout du nez.

Alors que les deux allaient rejoindre le plus vieux, les portes des lieux s'ouvriront en grand, laissant entrer un berserker qui s'inclina immédiatement face à eux.

''-Mes seigneurs, je vous demande une entrevue de la plus grande importance à vous et aux seigneurs Arès et Phobos.

-Pourquoi cela, Ema ? Interrogea Deimos.

-J'ai réussi à capturer un des chevaliers d'Athéna, un de ceux qui ont pris la vie de Kokalo et du spectre du basilic.''

Les deux chevaliers durent se retenir d'écarquiller suite à la surprise que leur apportait cette nouvelle. Un de leurs camarades ici et en vie? Cela n'entrait pas dans leurs plans et n'allait certainement pas les aider.

Le dieu de la terreur pris cependant les devant et ne prit pas la peine de consulter les deux autres pour répondre.

''-Notre père est actuellement occupé, cette affaire devra attendre.

-Si je puis me permettre seigneur Deimos, il vaudrait mieux profiter de sa faiblesse pour obtenir plus d'informations de sa part.

-Il vient de te dire que nous ne ferions rien sans l'approbation de notre père, intervint une nouvelle personne, alors cesse de nous importuner, nous l'interrogerons quand bon nous semblera, maintenant quitte ces lieux.

-Bien seigneur Phobos.''

Le guerrier quitta les lieux sous le regard des divinités et du chevalier présents, clairement frustré de ne pas avoir été écouté. Le dieu de la peur alla s'installer sans plus de cérémonies près de son frère, après avoir déplacé une chaise l'avoir embrassé, puis jeta un coup d'œil au plus jeune couple qui semblait converser de manière télépathique.

''-Ne vous sentez pas obligés de venir vous deux, nous pourrons nous occuper de ce chevalier sans qu'il ne tente de vous apitoyer avec ses larmes.

-Nous viendrons, il y a peut-être un moyen de lui montrer quel camp à les meilleurs intentions.

-Tu as trop d'espoir en vos anciens compagnons Arvydas.''

Le lituanien avait au contraire peu d'espoir que leur camarade accepte de les rejoindre, surtout s'il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer son plan vu la présence plus que certaine des es frères et de leur père.

''-Est-ce l'un de vous qui a demandé à Ema de capturer un des chevalier ? Interrogea pensivement Deimos. La demande ne provient pas de moi et je n'ai aucun souvenir de père mentionnant une mission de ce genre.

-Ce n'est pas de moi, informa Phobos.

-L'ordre n'a pas non plus été donné par nous.

-Étrange…''

OoOoO

''-Où est-il ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon neveu.''

Arès venait de d'arriver dans les appartements privés du dieu des enfers, manquant de détruire les portes sur son passage, un Cerbère aboyant joyeusement sur ses talons. La rage était tout à fait visible de ses yeux ainsi que dans son cosmos brûlant, et Hadès ne semblait pas surpris par cet excès de colère à son égard.

''-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en civilités, je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

-Évidemment que tu peux me faire confiance. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir te poser quelques instants et de prendre une tasse de thé ?

-Je veux récupérer ce que tu m'as pris.''

La divinité infernale lança un regard lourd de jugement au fils de son frère et intensifia sa propre énergie jusqu'à ce que l'autre accepte de s'assoir, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui en lui donnant des ordre.

''-Bien, que me veux-tu ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

-Le garde que tu as rejeté ce matin ?

-Je ne l'ai pas rejeté et il s'agit d'un berserker, il n'est plus un garde d'Athéna depuis longtemps.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se considère hélas plus comme un membre de tes armées après votre altercations de ce matin.

-Il t'a raconté ça…''

Le dieu de la guerre se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, la honte le submergeant alors qu'il se remémorait les évènements de la matinée. Il n'avait vraiment pas assurer et le reconnaissait totalement, il avait une possessivité maladive de ses affaires et était ridiculement surprotecteur de ses proches. Tout ça c'était développé lorsqu'il était bien plus jeune et qu'il avait encore l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de son père qui semblait en avoir pour tout le monde sauf lui, particulièrement pour Athéna, elle qui récupérait tout.

Il n'y avait qu'Hadès qui lui avait offert l'attention et l'affection qui lui manquait, et voilà que la divinité guerrière se lâchait sur celui-ci.

''-Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il penaud.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, mais à celui que tu as quitté et congédié comme un malpropre.''

Arès fixa pensivement le fond de sa tasse de thé à la framboise, ce qui avait provoqué la discorde du début de journée, mais qui représentait tant pour lui. C'était idiot, mais le premier cadeau qu'il avait jamais reçu était une boîte de ce breuvage de la part de son oncle, la symbolique qu'il y avait associée était restée présente dans son esprit, sûrement trop vu qu'il risquait de perdre l'un de ses proches à cause de cela.

L'olympien était tant perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua pas l'objet de ses pensées venir s'installer silencieusement non loin de lui.

''-Expliquez-vous maintenant, les encouragea le seigneur des enfers.''

Les deux amants se dévisagèrent cependant sans rien, provoquant l'agacement de leur hôte qui reprit:

''-Ne me faites pas appeler Aphrodite pour régler ça.

-Et si nous allions discuter de tout ça dans mes quartiers JG, proposa le dieu de la guerre.

-Y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'y aller si c'est pour que vous m'en chassiez de nouveau ?''

Le ton du guadeloupéen était froid, même cassant, la tristesse avait laissé place à la rancune. Et son habituel tutoiement pour son ancien compagnon était redevenu un vouvoiement, la distance s'était réinstallée comme avant tout ça.

Il soupira.

''-J'ai fait une énorme connerie en te criant dessus ce matin, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ça mais je suis vraiment désolé.

-Pourquoi réagir de cette manière uniquement parce que j'avais fini une boîte de thé ? Surtout que j'avais proposé d'aller en racheter à la surface.

-Ce thé est important pour moi, et n'est absolument pas trouvable sur Terre.

-Il est fabriqué par les nymphes d'Elysion, confirma Hadès, c'est moi-même qui en fournit à Arès lorsque ses réserves sont terminées.

-Ne pouviez-vous simplement pas me dire qu'il n'était pas disponible sur Terre alors, plutôt que d'insinuer que j'allais me servir de l'occasion pour fuir?''

Le silence retomba, encore une fois la conversation resterait bloquée tant que les anciens amants ne mettraient pas leurs sentiments à découverts. Le seigneur infernal avait cru comprendre les problèmes de chacun des parties mais sa tâche n'était pas de jouer les psychologues pour ces deux-là.

''-J'ai vraiment cru que tu voudrais partir, lâcha finalement Arès. Athéna récupère toujours tout, l'affection des autres, la victoire, elle avait même un des mes propres fils sous sa coupe, pourquoi cela aurait été différent avec toi ?

-Parce que tu m'as montré le vrai visage d'Athéna, qu'elle n'était qu'une froide stratège. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que le sanctuaire ne m'avait jamais apporté la stabilité dont j'avais besoin. Pourquoi est-ce que je fuirais l'endroit où j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je désirais ?''

Doucement, la divinité guerrière ouvrit ses bras vers le vietnamien qui, après une légère hésitation, vint s'y loger.

''-Pourquoi est-ce que je te quitterais alors que j'ai peur que tu m'abandonne ? Murmura-t-il.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.''

Un jappement se fit soudainement entendre, et Cerbère, peut heureux d'avoir été oublié, gratifia les deux amoureux réconciliés de marques d'affections baveuses.

Un bruit, signifiant que quelques chose venait d'être posé sur la table passe des lieux, attira l'attention de tout ce petit monde.

''-Bien maintenant que vous êtes réconciliés, constata leur hôte, Arès j'ai pu te récupérer une boîte de thé en allant à Elysion, tu n'as donc plus de raisons de râler, et Jean-Gilles, n'oublie pas ta bestiole.''

Sur la surface de bois, étaient posé la fameuse boîte de thé en question ainsi qu'un bocal où se mouvait majestueusement un poisson aux couleurs violacées.

''-Ce n'est pas un des poissons d'Elysion ça?

-Effectivement, j'y ai emmené ton charmant petit-ami tout à l'heure, il s'est attardé près d'un des étangs et l'un des poissons s'est étrangement attaché à lui, alors j'ai décidé de le lui confier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez tous les deux à Elysion ?

-Nous récupérions une boîte de thé pour toi voyons.

-À d'autres !''

Arès était jaloux, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, et vu l'air honteux de son compagnon et de ses joues rouges, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait en compagnie d'Hadès.

Il ne pouvait aucunement lui jeter la pierre, après tout c'était lui qui avait provoqué la rupture silencieuse entre eux, et lui-même était déjà aller voir ailleurs après une dispute particulièrement virulente avec Aphrodite.

En cet instant précis, l'ancien garde remerciait les dieux et leur vision plus que flou du concept de fidélité.

La divinité de la guerre resserra tout de même sa prise sur son compagnon avant de s'adresser à son oncle.

''-Merci de ne pas taper dans mes rangs la prochaine fois que tes hormones te démangent.

-Tu veux surtout dire de ne pas m'amuser avec ton garde.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…''

Le dieu des enfers éclata d'un rire sonore avant de ramasser le bocal à poisson et de le tendre à Jean-Gilles avec la boîte de thé.

''J'ai à faire et j'imagine que vous aussi, alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

-Nous partons, mon oncle.''

Sans plus de cérémonie, Arès se leva tout en maintenant son amant entre ses bras, de manière à le porter, tout en faisant attention à ne pas renverser le contenaire aqueux.

''-Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher, protesta le guadeloupéen.

-Maladroit comme tu es, tu ferais tomber cette pauvre bête alors assure-toi plutôt que le bocal reste droit pendant que je nous ramène dans mes appartements.

-Elle s'appelle Myosotis…''

L'animal écaillé bondit alors hors de son habitat, dans un bon acrobatique, pour y retomber en projetant de multiples gouttelettes un peu partout. Le dieu de la guerre soupira, déjà fatigué par la nouvelle addition à la famille qu'avait choisi J-G.

Alors que les trois allaient franchir la porte, Hadès interpella son neveu un dernière fois:

''-Arès, la prochaine fois que ton garde vient pleurer dans mes bras, n'espère pas le récupérer.''

OoOoO

Un main fraîche réveilla gentiment Dio, beaucoup moins douloureusement que la dernière fois qu'il était revenu à lui. Son crâne avait en plus perdu cette sensation d'être prêt à exploser à la moindre minute. Il semblait aussi que le sol dur sur lequel il était précédemment avait été remplacé par un amas important de coussins plus moelleux les uns que les autres.

Le chevalier d'or des poissons réalisa soudainement qu'il avait sûrement succombé et qu'il avait finalement rejoint le repos éternel, après tout, son attaquant lui avait bien dit qu'il ne tarderai pas à mourir, peut-être l'avait-il achevé dans son sommeil.

L'italien finit par ouvrir les yeux, prenant son temps pour s'habituer à la lumière des lieux. Au dessus de lui, Arvydas et Khaled, l'observant avec inquiètude. Si ses parents étaient ici pour veiller sur lui alors il avait réellement échoué et la mort l'avait bel et bien emporté, mais sa consolation serait apparemment de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec ses parents dans les limbes de l'éternité.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du chevalier d'or, à la fois de joie mais aussi de tristesse, l'amertume de sa défaite n'était que peu soulagée par le fait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer.

''-Je suis désolé père, hoqueta-t-il, j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas pu vous sauver.

-Ne force pas trop Dio, tu as été sacrément amoché.''

Le gardien du douzième temple referma les yeux un instant, avant de prendre un grande inspiration et de tenter de se relever, il était mort et ne risquait donc rien à se lever trop vite. Le scorpion le retint cependant immédiatement et le força à se rallonger, et lui ne contesta même pas, profitant au contraire de l'un des premiers contacts avec son géniteur depuis des années, son sang empoisonné ne représentant enfin plus un soucis.

''-Je sais que vous voulez y aller gentiment avec lui, s'agaça quelqu'un, mais ça suffit maintenant, ce chevalier est sûrement plus une menace qu'un potentiel allié.

-Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour lui expliquer la situation… ''

Dio prit alors conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas, que les cosmos de ses parents n'était pas les seuls dans la pièce et que l'ambiance était particulièrement tendue. Avec panique, il se leva cette fois complètement, malgré la tentative de l'algérien de le maintenir allongé, et s'éloigna à une distance respectable de ses pères pour assurer un périmètre de sécurité entre eux et son sang.

Il n'était clairement pas mort, tout son corps et ce qu'il ressentait lui hurlaient qu'il était bel et bien en vie. Son regard courut sur ce qui l'entourait pour analyser la situation, tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement.

''-Dio, fais attention à toi, tu viens de te réveiller ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable, tenta Arvydas.

-Fais très attention à ce que tu comptes faire chevalier, lui siffla quelqu'un d'autre.''

Le poisson se rendit enfin compte de qui étaient les autres personnes dans la salle, enfant il n'en avait entendu que de vagues descriptions mais leur cosmos ne trompaient pas, c'était bien Arès et ses fils qui l'observaient avec animosité et qui semblaient prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Autre détail important, ses parents ne paraissaient pas se méfier des divinités et la réciproque était vraie.

''-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Paniqua-t-il.

-Un de nos berserkers t'a capturé sans notre autorisation dans un acte vengeur de la mort de son frère.

-Et tu serais encore en train de pourrir dans une cellule si Arvydas n'avait pas plaider ta cause auprès de nous.''

L'italien ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, totalement perdu dans ces événements qui ne correspondaient pas à ceux qu'on lui avait raconté, il avait changé le passé, mais absolument pas de la manière dont il avait voulu.

Vu l'état des choses, ses géniteurs ne pouvaient qu'avoir prêté allégeance au dieu de la guerre, aucune autre explication plausible ne lui venait à l'esprit. Puis enfin il remarqua un autre détail.

''-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton cosmos Arvydas ?''

Ce rouge aux teintes rosées n'avait rien à voir avec l'habituelle couleure du cosmos des chevalier d'or, l'énergie du lituanien était reconnaissable mais en même temps totalement différente.

''-Notre frère a découvert ses véritables origines, révéla simplement Deimos.

-Ce n'est pas possible…

-Et pourtant si, Arvydas est mon fils, enlevé par ta déesse il y a vingt an.

-Mais comment…''

Comment cette information pouvait parvenir jusqu'à lui uniquement maintenant ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'une telle vérité éclate dans cette temporalité mais pas dans la sienne ?

Sa famille était l'ennemi qu'il haïssait depuis sa naissance, et ses parents les avaient rejoint suite à cette découverte…

Puis enfin Dio remarqua les regards intenses, presque suppliants que lui lançaient l'algérien et le lituanien, la voix qui lui promettait télépathiquement de tout lui expliquer, il fallait qu'il joue le jeu.

L'italien n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se tramer mais il avait foi en ses parents, et il comptait bien les aider de toutes les manières possibles si cela pouvait améliorer le futur.

''-Athéna avait enlevé Arvydas alors qu'il était encore sur l'Olympe, cracha Khaled, elle l'a arraché à Arès et Aphrodite dans l'unique but de le faire se battre contre eux et de les déstabiliser. On ne pouvait pas rester se battre pour elle après ce qu'elle a osé faire.

-C'est ignoble…

-Si j'ai bien compris, intervint Arès, ton prénom est Dio, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Dio, j'imagine que tu es orphelin comme la plupart de tes pairs. Comment réagirais-tu si tu apprenaient qu'Athéna t'avait arraché à tes parents ? Continuerais-tu de te battre pour elle ?''

Dans un sens, la déesse lui avait plutôt arraché ses parents, après tout ils étaient morts en combattant pour son nom. Arvydas avait donné sa vie contre deux juges des enfers et Khaled avait succombé à ses blessures suite à un combat contre le dieu de la peur.

Les deux camps avaient participé à la mort de ses parents seulement celui d'Athéna ne se battait pas pour la destruction de la terre.

''-Je ne sais pas, avoua difficilement le poisson.

-Rejoins-nous, proposa Arvydas.

-Vous comptez vraiment recruter tous les chevaliers qu'on récupère ? Ironisa l'incarnation de la peur.

-Silence Phobos! Dio, rejoins-nous et je peux te promettre qu'à la fin de cette guerre je demanderais moi-même à Hadès de te rendre tes parents.''

La peine emplit rapidement le cœur du chevalier des poissons, malgré tout l'attrait qu'avait cette proposition, il savait que c'était totalement impossible. Non pas qu'il doute de la sincérité du dieu de la guerre, mais parce que ses parents étaient morts dans une réalité où il ne pourrait plus jamais les revoir.

Son voyage jusqu'ici avait été une allée simple sans espoir de retour.

''-Mais pourquoi il pleure cette fois ?

-Dio, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Ce n'est rien…''

Il sécha rapidement ses larmes et reprit sa constance avant de déclarer avec détermination:

''-J'accepte votre offre, Seigneur Arès.

-Bien, tu seras sous les ordres d'Arvydas, Khaled je compte sur toi pour surveiller tout geste suspect.''

Étrangement, la divinité guerrière avait développé un certaine confiance pour le chevalier du scorpion, persuadé que son amour pour le verseau était la seule chose à le motiver, et dans un sens il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Mais Arvydas était toujours fidèle à Athéna tout comme son compagnon, et il en valait de même pour Dio. Lentement mais sûrement, les rangs des berserkers acceptaient des traîtres parmi eux.

''-Nous allons lui faire visiter les lieux et le présenter aux berserkers, annonça Khaled.

-Ne le perdez pas de vue, rappela Phobos.''

Les trois chevaliers n'attendaient que de pouvoir fuir les lieux pour pouvoir faire un point entre eux sur ce qui se passait et s'offrir des explications dignes de ce nom. Mais alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la porte, ils furent coupés net par Deimos, celui-ci posant un regard perçant sur le poisson.

''-Attendez un instant… Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec le cosmos ce chevalier.

-Que veux-tu dire Deimos ?

-C'est particulièrement faible, c'est pour ça qu'aucun d'entre nous ne l'a remarqué avant, mais quelque chose ne va pas…

-Tu es plus sensible aux émanations du cosmos que nous Deimos, c'est bien pour cela que nous t'avions laissé t'occuper de libérer celui d'Arvydas… Alors veux-tu bien nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Il n'a tout de même pas été scellé lui aussi ?

-Pas scellé non…''

Dans un élan de panique, l'italien tenta de reculer mais fut retenu par le dieu de la peur tandis que Deimos projetait son cosmos vers lui.

''-Au contraire, il le cache de son plein gré.

-Ne me touchez pas, protesta-t-il, mon sang est dangereux.

-Tu n'es pas en train de saigner et nous sommes des dieux, nous ne risquons rien. Et tu refuses de nous montrer ton cosmos de toi-même, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de le révéler par la force.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Intervint le verseau.

-Je peux comprendre ton affection pour ton ancien camarade Arvydas, intervint Arès, mais on ne peut pas le laisser se balader comme si de rien n'était aux enfers alors qu'il nous cache une partie de son cosmos.''

Dio, lui, continuait de se débattre pour échapper à la révélation de son énergie, il la cachait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et voilà que quelqu'un ruinait tout en seulement quelques minutes.

Ses défenses finirent par lâcher suite à l'attaque mentale, révélant enfin son véritable cosmos à l'assemblée. Le doré était toujours présent, mais un rose fushia l'accompagnait à présent et en composait une partie non-négligeable.

''-C'est notre couleur ça, s'étouffa Phobos.

-Qui es-tu exactement ? Cracha le dieu de la guerre.

-Dio, le chevalier d'or des poissons.

-Oui, c'est sûrement le mensonge que tu racontes à tout le monde, mais qui es-tu vraiment ?

-Cette information ne vous concerne pas…

-Bien sûr que si ça nous concerne ! Intervint la divinité de la peur. Les cosmos divins de couleur rose et rouge sont signes de descendance d'Arès et d'Aphrodite étant donné que les leurs sont rouge et blanc!

-Certaines personnes peut avoir des cosmos roses…

-Pour un cosmos humain certes, pour un cosmos divin tout est une question de génétique. Et la partie rose de ton cosmos est clairement divine…

-Tandis que celle dorée est belle et bien humaine…

-Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que Dio est un demi-dieu qui partage notre sang ?

-J'en suis même persuadé…''

Plus que quelques minutes et l'identité de l'italien serait révélée, nul doute que les divinités ne cesseraient leur enquête que lorsqu'elles auraient fait toute la lumière à son sujet. Il devrait alors expliquer les raisons de son retour dans le passé, et donc sa volonté de vouloir défaire Arès pour qui apparemment tout le monde dans la salle avait prêté allégeance.

Puis finalement, il tilta.

''-Arès est ton père ? Lança-t-il à son camarade du verseau.

-Oui…

-Et Aphrodite est sa mère, cependant nous nous intéressons à ta généalogie, Dio, et non pas la sienne.

-Je ne sais rien sur ma famille, mentit le poisson, je ne l'ai jamais connu.

-Tu mens, tu as clairement l'air d'avoir encore des choses à cacher.''

Évidemment qu'il avait des choses à leur cacher, encore plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'Arès était son grand-père. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé une famille plus étendue que lui et ses deux parent, alors trois divinités ennemies, Dio n'était même pas encore sûr d'avoir accepté le concept.

''-Alors maintenant tu vas nous répondre, siffla Phobos, qui sont tes parents pour que ton cosmos soit ainsi ?

-Même si c'est totalement impossible, il ne pourrait pas être d'Aphrodite ou de moi uniquement, le rose représente bien notre descendance commune mais cela s'arrête là.

-Cela signifierait donc qu'il ait pour parent divin Harmonie, Phobos ou moi-même…

-Laissons Harmonie reposer en paix loin de cette histoire ridicule… Et je n'ai jamais eu d'autre partenaire que toi, Deimos !

-Il en va de même pour moi Phobos.

-Mais alors qui ?!''

Dans un sens, l'italien était rassuré qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait émis la théorie qu'Arvydas pourrait être son père, mais après tout dans cette réalité il était beaucoup trop jeune pour que cela soit possible.

Alors que pourtant, le rose et le doré ensemble aurait dû leur donner tous les indices nécessaires.

''-Bien, ça suffit maintenant, déclara le dieu de la guerre, puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer alors tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité. Phobos, raccompagne-le jusqu'à sa cellule, nous attendrons ses aveux le temps qu'il faudra.

-Dio ! Est-il réellement nécessaire que tu nous caches cette information ?

-Ce secret a-t-il plus de valeur que ta propre vie ?''

Qu'était-il censé faire ? De toutes évidences il avait déjà perturbé le cours du temps de manière drastique, alors risquait-il réellement d'aggraver encore plus les choses en se révélant ? Depuis sa naissance il avait connu les guerres, n'avait jamais vraiment eu de pauses, seulement de très courtes périodes de répit. Et puis la raison pour laquelle Dio avait voyagé dans le temps était déjà égoïste, alors pourquoi ne pas assumer jusqu'au bout qu'il était uniquement revenu pour sauver des vies mais surtout ses parents. Et les deux étaient là, bien vivants, alors pourquoi il ne profiterait pas un peu du moment présent ?

''-Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui peuvent être mes parents parce que je ne suis pas encore né dans cette temporalité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je viens du futur, j'ai voyagé dans le temps pour sauver mes parents et les empêcher de mourir pendant la guerre sainte, mais ce faisant j'ai apparemment déclenché un série d'événements qui ont mené à la situation présente.''

Le regard du chevalier des poissons n'avait pas lâché le lituanien et l'algérien durant toutes ses explications, et cela suffit au premier pour comprendre ce qu'il tentait de leur faire passer. Arvydas agrippa nerveusement la main de son compagnon et la serra avec force, provoquant un gémissement de douleur de la part de celui-ci.

''-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Vy'? Interrogea Khaled.

-Il parle de nous…

-C'est impossible, on le connaît depuis ses dix ans, on l'a vu arriver au sanctuaire.

-Je suis arrivé sans aucune explication, du jour au lendemain en disant à qui veut bien l'entendre que j'étais l'apprenti de l'ancien chevalier des poissons, rit faiblement l'italien, je ne comprends toujours pas comment le pope a réussi à y croire.

-C'est vrai que tu étais sorti de nul part…

-Mais est-ce vraiment possible ? Coupa la plus jeune divinité. Nous parlons de voyages dans le temps, j'ai déjà entendu dire que ce phénomène s'était déjà produit il y a des siècles durant une autre guerre mais tout de même, comment un simple enfant aurait réussi cet exploit ?

-Un simple enfant non, un demi-dieu descendant de deux divinités olympiennes majeur, c'est bien plus probable, contra Deimos. Et son cosmos correspond à ses dites, puis on ne peut pas négliger la ressemblance troublante qu'il a avec vous deux.''

Phobos passa alors avec amusement une main dans la chevelure rosée de Dio avant de déclarer:

''-Il a même hérité des cheveux de père. Tu te rends compte Deimos, on a un neveu, notre petit-frère a été plus productif que nous, il va falloir qu'on y remédie.

-C'est une discussion que nous aurons en privé plus tard Phobos, concentrons-nous sur le problème présent.''

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Arès qui n'avait plus rien dit depuis tout à l'heure et semblait réfléchir à toutes ces révélations, son cosmos se dirigea alors presque machinalement vers son supposé petit-fils pour l'entourer gentiment et l'analyser avant ce cesser après quelques secondes.

''-Je te crois, tu es évidemment le bienvenu ici, nous nous assurerons qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Arvydas, Khaled, je vous interdis de vous rendre à la surface ou de prendre part aux combats jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Mais père…

-Vous avez entendu le petit, il est revenu parce que vous êtes morts durant les combats, il est hors de question que cela se reproduise.

-Le mieux serait sans doute de les envoyer tous les trois à Elysion le temps que les combats se finissent, réfléchit Phobos, ou bien au domaine de mère.''

Les chevaliers du verseau et du scorpion échangèrent un regard paniqué, qui n'échappa pas à leur fils. S'ils étaient tous les deux mis à l'écart des combats, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de soutenir le camp d'Athéna.

''-Un minute, intervient Dio, cette temporalité à déjà changé, le futur est déjà en train de se modifier, mes parents n'avaient jamais rejoint votre camp. Arvydas a donné sa vie contre deux juges des enfers et Khaled est mort en affrontant Phobos.

-Je n'aime pas le scorpion mais tout de même.

-Pourquoi Arvydas se serait battu contre nous ?

-Il n'a jamais appris que vous étiez sa famille, et est resté chevalier d'or du verseau au sanctuaire jusqu'à la fin. La découverte qui a été faite sur nos vrais liens familiaux, cela ne peut être dû qu'à une de mes actions depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

-C'est un garde du sanctuaire mort qui nous a mis sur la piste d'Arvydas, informa l'incarnation de la peur.

-Il est vrai que sans Jean-Gilles, il serait encore aveugle entre les griffes d'Athéna…

-C'est Jean-Gilles qui a provoqué tout ça, s'étouffa le gardien du douzième temple, c'est donc bien de ma faute…

-En quoi est-ce votre faute ? Intervient un nouvel arrivant.''

Jean-Gilles venait de débarquer, un plateau contenant un théière et une montagne de petits gâteaux entre les mains qu'il allait déposer sur une table avant de se rapprocher du petit-groupe en train de discuter. Pas étonné pour deux sous parce ce qui se passait, l'ancien garde avait suivi toute la conversation de loin via un lien télépathique avec Arès.

''-Jean-Gilles, murmura Dio, je suis désolé que tu sois mort par ma faute… C'est moi qui t'avait assigné au tour de garde durant lequel tu es décédé.

-Ce n'est rien voyons, jamais tu n'aurais pu prévoir cela.

-Tu aurais dû survivre à cette guerre… C'est toi qui m'a élevé alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour s'occuper de moi… Et un jour en aidant le grand pope à organiser les tours de garde, je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais déjà exprimé ton envie de garder autre chose que le treizième temple, alors je t'ai assigné à une patrouille autour du sanctuaire et tu n'en es jamais revenue…

-Si tu n'avais pas fait cela, J-G ne serait pas mort, et nous n'aurions pas découvert l'existence d'Arvydas

-Et si mon futur moi ne t'avait pas exprimé sa frustration de n'avoir pu agir qu'au treizième temple, tu n'aurais rien fait…''

Tout le monde alla alors se poser un instant sur les multiples sofas des lieux, ayant besoin d'une minute pour comprendre tout ce qui venait d'être révélé, se passant au moins la théière pour se servir une tasse de thé chacun.

Jean-Gilles s'attira des regards outragés de la part des amateurs de thés lorsqu'il laissa tomber un carré de chocolat dans sa tasse et commença à touiller pour le faire fondre.

''-J-G, soupira le dieu de la guerre.

-Je le préfère comme ça… Tu me pardonneras cette action j'espère.

-Mais bien sûr mon amour. Il faut plus que du manque de respect envers le thé à la framboise pour me détourner de toi, si c'est même possible.''

Un silence gêné s'installa alors que la divinité avait ramené son amant contre lui pour lui murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille.

''-Dio, finit par reprendre Deimos, qui a gagné la guerre sainte à ton époque ?

-Athéna, avoua difficilement l'italien, mais tous les membres des trois camps ont périt, chevaliers, spectres, berserkers et leurs dieux.

-Aphrodite n'a pas pris part aux combats ?

-Je ne le crois pas…''

Un lueur inquiétante se mit alors à briller dans les yeux d'Arès, et un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de la peur, même le cosmos de la terreur semblait exprimer une certaine satisfaction.

''-Nous nous sommes donc battus à forces égales et la victoire aurait pu être notre…

-Je vais contacter mère immédiatement.

-Pourquoi donc ?''

La voix d'Arvydas cachait mal son angoisse, il avait peur de comprendre.

''-Elle voudra sans aucun doute rencontrer son petit-fils, tu verras Dio elle t'adorera, tu es trop mignon pour ton propre bien.

-Je serais très heureux de la rencontrer aussi…

-Mais surtout, il est maintenant évident qu'elle acceptera de se joindre à nous suite à tous ce que tu viens de nous apprendre. La victoire est nôtre les enfants !''

Athéna ne résisterait jamais face à une armée supplémentaire.


	3. Théorie trois point zero

Bon on va même plus se voiler la face... C'est juste le chapitre trois, c'est pas un énième OS...  
Merci à Silver, Arthy et Hatsu pour leur reviews  
Disclamer: J'ai abordé un thème que je ne connais absolument pas, alors j'ai fait un maximum de recherche au préalable pour éviter de dire des bêtises dessus, et je m'excuse d'avance si ce n'est pas le cas

Bonne lecture!

OoOoO

''-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici déjà ?

-Tu m'as emmené jusqu'ici pour que nous discutions de cette histoire d'enfant loin des autres.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de ces humains.''

Deimos retint une remarque envers son aîné. Il n'y avait que lui pour l'emmener dans l'un des pays les plus peuplés du monde pour se plaindre ensuite que la foule était trop importante.

Les deux divinités s'étaient postés au parc Beihai de Beijing, parvenant tant bien que mal à trouver un espace un peu au calme malgré le grand nombre de visiteurs des lieux.

''-C'est Arvydas qui m'a parlé de cet endroit, apparemment un des chevaliers lui avait décrit cet endroit comme particulièrement romantique.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mal.

-Ça ne vaut pas Elysion…''

L'immense lac, les multiples plantes et les splendides bâtiments, comme la stupa, ne parvenait apparemment pas à convaincre l'incarnation de la peur des capacités architecturales des humains.

Une enfant passa près d'eux, sûrement à peine adolescente, ses courts cheveux noirs complètement en bataille, ses joues creusés par la faim et son corps beaucoup trop maigre, elle jeta un regard particulièrement intéressé au sommaire pique-nique des deux dieux.

''-Et maintenant nous servons de spectacle à une gamine… Rentrons Deimos, nous trouverons un meilleur endroit pour notre conversation, et tant pis si père ou mère viennent s'en mêler.

-Elle a l'air d'avoir faim, offrons-lui donc une partie de notre repas et elle repartira sûrement.''

Phobos soupira avec un agacement non dissimulé mais daigna tout de même partager un de leurs sandwich et une bouteille d'eau avec l'enfant, celle-ci lui offrant un regard plein de gratitude et plaçant ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre avant de récupérer la nourriture et de partir en trottinant

''-Elle aurait pu dire merci, foutus humains…

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

-Notre enfant se comportera mieux que ça...''

Le dieu de la terreur posa une main sur l'épaule de son aîné pour lui signifier de se calmer lorsque celui-ci se réinstalla à ses côtés, cependant l'autre en profita pour se coller allègrement à lui.

''-Nous sommes en public…

-Ça doit bien faire un siècle que les humains ne sont plus si coincés sur ce sujet, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Certes… Bon, revenons à cette histoire d'enfant.

-Je vois pas pourquoi Arvydas aurait déjà un enfant et pas nous !

-Dio est venu du futur, et les Arvydas et Khaled de cette époque vivaient comme des humains, je te le rappelle, ce n'est pas exactement une situation similaire à la nôtre.

-N'empêche que je veux un gosse, je nous vois très bien parents.

-Et comment nous l'aurions cet enfant ?''

Deimos n'avait rien contre l'idée de poursuivre leur lignée mais encore fallait-il qu'ils réfléchissent à comment l'avoir.

''-Nous sommes des dieux, cela ne sera pas un problème voyons.

-Cela signifierait que l'un de nous doivent le porter alors que les combats arrivent. Sachant qu'aucun de nous ne laisserait l'autre y prendre part, mais notre participation sera décisive à l'issue de la guerre.

-Tu as raison, comme toujours… ''

Phobos se laissa pensivement tomber sur l'herbe du parc, entraînant son compagnon dans sa chute.

''-Nous pourrions toujours demander l'aide d'une autre divinité pour se charger de cette partie.

-Je ne compte pas laisser qui que ce soit coucher avec toi ! Et puis les autres dieux nous demanderaient forcément quelque chose en échange.

-Nous sommes donc dans une impasse…''

Les deux dieux se mirent à grignoter leurs sandwichs sans grande conviction, réfléchissant silencieusement à une autre solution.

''-Les humains pourraient nous ouvrir à d'autres possibilités, finit par lâcher Deimos.

-Tu es en train proposer que notre enfant ait du sang humain dans ses veines ?

-Dio est bien un demi-dieu hors cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger plus que de raison.

-Khaled a au moins le mérite d'être un chevalier d'or et non pas un humain lambda.

-Nous sommes donc dans une impasse.''

OoOoO

Il était complètement perdu, incapable de retrouver son chemin au milieu des enfers. Dio avait finalement décidé de visiter les lieux après avoir vu son attention monopolisée par sa famille ces derniers jours. Et il était donc parti en vadrouille, sans guide, totalement seul.

Ses pas l'avaient finalement guidé jusqu'à un immense bâtiment qui ne semblait pas être une prison comparé à tout ce que le poisson avait croisé jusqu'ici. Il y entra finalement, espérant y trouver quelqu'un qui lui indiquerait le chemin pour retrouver ses quartiers.

Le couloir de pierre blanche le mena jusqu'à une immense possédant un escalier menant à une large table de marbre, un homme y était assis.

''-Bienvenue au troisième tribunal humain, lieu de ton jugement dernier.''

Un spectre sans aucun doute, loin d'être moche à regarder il devait l'admettre, qui le prenait pour un mort à juger. Les deux armées des lieux devraient peut-être apprendre à se connaître, personne ne savait jamais qui l'autre était et cela finissait toujours par des situations comme celle-ci.

''-Je ne suis pas mort, je suis simplement…

-Tu es un berserker alors, pour la énième fois vous n'avez pas à vous balader dans les tribunaux infernaux et gêner notre travail. Tu es mignon alors je laisse couler pour cette fois, maintenant retourne d'où tu viens.

-Je me suis perdu et je ne suis pas un…

-Ça fait des mois que vous êtes ici, comment peux-tu encore te perdre ?''

Il commençait à lui taper sur le système le beau brun, à lui couper la parole sans arrêt et à ne pas le laisser s'expliquer.

''-Je suis Dio, s'agaça le chevalier des poissons, le petit-fils d'Arès, je suis arrivé il y a peu et c'est donc pour ça que je ne connais pas encore parfaitement les lieux.

-C'est donc toi, excuse-moi mais avec nouveaux ajouts à votre famille, c'est difficile de suivre.

-Il faudra pourtant bien que tu apprennes à mes connaître si tu comptes en faire partie.''

Dio accompagna sa dernière réplique d'un clin d'œil, parvenant finalement à décontenancer le juge l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre de sa superbe.

Les deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu.

''-Je ne fais qu'une remarque si ton physique agréable et tu me demandes déjà en mariage ?

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de mariage, tu prouves donc toi-même vouloir passer ta vie avec moi.

-Tu ne connais même pas mon nom alors celui à faire des plans sur la comète ici c'est toi.

-Eaque, juge et spectre du Garuda il me semble.

-Apparemment au moins l'un d'entre nous à réviser les membres de l'autre camp…''

Le népalais fit signe à l'autre de monter le rejoindre et celui-ci s'exécuta après une légère hésitation.

''-Je ne peux pas te raccompagner à tes quartiers, je peux appeler quelqu'un pour le faire si tu le désires, ou bien alors tu attends que je finisse ma journée et nous rejoindrons les miens.

-Je… Mais enfin… Ce n'est…''

L'italien bafouillait et cherchait ses mots en rougissant, provoquant un rire amusé chez le garuda. Dio appréciait flirter de temps à autres, mais jamais personne ne lui avait répondu ainsi et surtout pas de manière aussi franche.

''-Et bien alors, reprit Eaque, tu n'es plus si sûr de toi finalement ?

-Mon sang est empoisonné, ce serait une mauvaise idée.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on risque quoi que ce soit en s'amusant ensemble mais le choix est le tien, prends ton temps pour décider.''

Et le poisson resta un long moment assis sur les marches à réfléchir, les joues rosies, sentant le regard brûlant du juge sur lui, celui-ci savant déjà qu'il avait gagné.

OoOoO

La discussion entre Deimos et Phobos avait finalement viré à la visite touristique, les deux n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de solution à leur problème de conception. Le musée d'art national de Chine avait donc été leur visite suivante, malgré toutes les remarques désobligeantes que le plus vieux se permettant face aux œuvres humaines, uniquement pour la forme.

''-Ce ne sont que deux bateaux sur un lac avec deux montagnes derrière… N'importe quel enfant avec un minimum de talent ferait mieux. Tiens je suis sûr que notre enfant fera mieux.

-Tu envisages donc maintenant qu'il, elle ou iel sera une divinité des arts ?

-J'aurais préféré la guerre mais le gosse choisira ce qui lui plaît voyons. Horrible cette peinture !

-Ne devrions-nous simplement pas attendre la fin des conflits ?

-Je veux que le gamin soit là pour notre victoire Deimos ! Que nous vivions ce moment avec la famille au complet !''

L'incarnation de la soupira doucement, après tout lui aussi voulait cet enfant, après tout le sujet revenait entre eux depuis deux siècles, mais si aucun d'eux ne pouvait se permettre de le porter et que son frère refusait qu'ils obtiennent une aide extérieure alors ils devraient bien attendre avant de concevoir.

''-Es-tu vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir que cet enfant ait du sang humain ? Te rends-tu bien compte que si tu t'ouvrais à cette option, nous aurions déjà une solution à tout cela.

-Tu connais mon avis sur les humains Deimos…

-C'est nous qui l'élèveront, donc cet enfant ne ressemblera pas aux autres humains.''

Le dieu de la peur resta silencieux un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Il était toujours dans ces réflexions lorsqu'ils atteignirent la sortie du lieu. Le soleil de l'après-midi était à présent haut dans le ciel, le temps avait vraiment filé depuis le début de la journée, et malgré cela ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de consensus.

''-Et quelles seraient nos options si on cherchait de l'aide parmi les humains ?''

Premiers mots qui quittaient la bouche de Phobos depuis une bonne demi-heure, un espoir semblait apparemment possible.

''-Il y a deux possibilités, résuma platement Deimos, soit nous payons une femme pour porter l'enfant pour nous, soit nous adoptons un orphelin. Dans le premier cas l'enfant sera un demi-dieu, dans le second totalement mortel.

-Mais si nous choisissons la deuxième option, cela sera bien plus rapide.

-Cela me semblerait logique oui, mais nous devrions tout de même chercher un endroit où nous renseigner plus sur le sujet.

-Tiens, revoilà la gamine de tout à l'heure.''

Dans la rue qu'empruntait les divinités se trouvait en effet la jeune adolescente rencontrée dans le parc un peu plus tôt, assise appuyée contre un mur et lançant des regards suppliants à la foule, tendant parfois une main vers les passants. Mais aucun ne s'arrêtait à son niveau, la plupart ne la voyait même plus, trop habituée à cette vision.

''-Regarde ces foutus humains incapables de venir en aide à l'une des leurs, siffla l'aîné des frères.''

Le dieu fouilla alors un instant dans l'une de ses poches et en tira plusieurs billets de yuans, puis alla donner le tout à l'enfant. Une fortune pour elle, absolument rien pour lui qui pouvait allègrement profiter des ressources du monde souterrain. La chinoise récupéra le même air de gratitude qu'elle avait eu plus tôt et effectua exactement la même action, toujours sans dire un mot.

''-Vraiment pas causante cette gosse, marmonna-t-il en rejoignant son compagnon.

-Elle n'a peut-être pas l'habitude que quelqu'un agisse de cette manière à son égard.

-Peut-être…''

OoOoO

''-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Vy'?

-Je ne sais pas…''

Le scorpion était mollement allongé sur leur lit à regarder le plafond, comme si celui-ci allait leur venir en aide, son amant était assis en tailleurs à ses côtés, griffonant nerveusement sur un carnet et totalement incapable de se concentrer sur sa calligraphie.

Aphrodite était en route pour revenir ici, Arès leur avait annoncé ce midi, cependant cette fois elle comptait bien rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin des conflits, et son armée l'accompagnait.

La guerre était perdue…

''-Est-ce que c'est la fin ? On a vraiment quitté Athéna pour rien ? Dio aura vraiment souffert pour un résultat encore pire que ce qu'il a vécu ?

-On va trouver quelque chose Khaled !

-Même toi tu n'y crois plus Arvydas.

-... ''

Khaled agrippa alors le lituanien pour le faire s'allonger à ses côtés et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, l'autre lui rendit son étreinte sa protester.

''-Est-ce que nous serions au moins capables de nous en prendre à eux ?

-On s'est trop attaché à ta famille il est vrai, mais nous arriverons à les combattre le moment venu.

-Peut-être est-il temps pour nous de rentrer au sanctuaire, nous aurions sûrement dû le faire dès le début de cette histoire.

-On en a déjà parlé Vy', on ne sait pas comment les autres auraient réagi à tout ça et nous le savons encore moins maintenant, je ne te laisserais pas mettre ta vie en danger de cette façon.

-Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas rester ici avec Dio et ne pas agir… Les autres ne savent même pas ce qui les attend.

-Nous trouverons… Mais je refuse que tu meurs…''

Les deux chevaliers n'avaient jamais discuté de la mort de manière ouverte, ils s'étaient tous les deux faits à l'idée qu'elle viendrait un jour ou l'autre pour l'un deux et qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'en empêcher, le couple vivait simplement leur idylle du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Alors que l'algérien exprime sa peur comme ça, c'était surprenant.

''-Je t'aime Arvydas, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu ne devrais pas avoir à mourir pour Athéna après ce qu'elle t'a fait subir, pas plus que pour Arès qui veut détruire le monde…

-Si je t'interdisais la même chose, le ferais-tu ?

-...''

Cette conversation ne les menaient nulle part et ils le savaient parfaitement bien. Les amants se trouvaient bel et bien dans une impasse sans aucune issue.

OoOoO

''-Des années de procédures pour avoir adopter un enfant ! Ils sont vraiment pas bien ces humains ! N'importe lequel peut concevoir un gosse quand il veut sans aucun problème, mais la minute où tu ne peux pas faire ça naturellement sans aide, tu as soudainement le monde contre toi.''

Cela devait bien faire dix minutes que le fils aîné d'Arès râlait en continue sur le combat administratif qu'était l'adoption et la gpa. Les heures passées dans un cybercafé à faire des recherches sur le sujet leur avait montré que cela ne serait pas chose facile.

''-Ils ont rendu ça légal il y a plus d'un siècle mais ils seraient quand même de nous faire attendre encore plus longtemps vu que nous sommes deux hommes.''

Les deux frères avaient fini par récupérer de la nourriture à emporter dans un petit restaurant d'un quartier non touristique et cherchaient à présent une ruelle non fréquentée pour pouvoir se téléporter aux enfers sans attirer l'attention.

''-Nous pourrions toujours récupérer un orphelin sans passer par toute la paperasse.

-Phobos…

-Je plaisante.''

L'incarnation de la crainte était pourtant presque sûr que son compagnon ne plaisantait absolument pas, et il pouvait presque le comprendre.

Les divinités finirent par tourner dans un allée sombre, provoquant étrangement la fuite de personnes les voyant arriver.

''-Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que tu veux que ces humains ne faisaient rien de légal.

-Ce que je veux ?''

Une étincelle de malice brilla l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux du plus jeune, ne rassurant absolument pas l'autre.

''-Oublie ce que j'ai dit…''

Le pied de Deimos buta soudainement dans quelque chose, les stoppant net dans leur avancée.

''-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-La gamine !''

La même adolescente qu'ils avaient déjà croisée deux fois dans la journée, cependant dans un état bien pire qu'avant. Elle était allongée au sol, apparemment inconsciente, une de ses lèvres fendue perdait du sang, quelques bleus semblaient commencé à apparaître sur son corps.

''-Les personnes qui ont fui à notre arrivée doivent être la cause de tout ça.

-Il y a des billets là-bas, ils ont dû s'en prendre à elle pour lui voler l'argent que nous lui avions donné, pauvre gosse.''

Deimos se pencha pour récupérer l'enfant entre ses bras avant de reprendre:

''-Rentrons.

-Elle ne serait pas mieux dans un hôpital qu'aux enfers ?

-C'est une enfant seule et à la rue, est-ce que nous sommes au moins sûrs qu'elle sera acceptée à l'hôpital ?

-Tu marques un point.''

Sans un mot de plus, le couple se téléporta dans le monde souterrain, sans un regard en arrière pour la surface.

OoOoO

Arès était légèrement décontenancé de se retrouver seul à la table ce soir, avec Jean-Gilles pour unique compagnie, et comme seul repas un sac rempli de plats à emporter qui avaient clairement été achetés pour plus de deux personnes. Alors pourquoi avaient-ils tous décider de passer leur tour pour le repas familiale exactement le même jour ? Au moment pile où Aphrodite rentrait en plus.

''-Pourquoi donc ces têtes d'enterrement ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?''

Quand on parlait du loup…

''-Rien du tout ma chère, simplement nos fils et notre petit-fils qui semblent apparemment ne pas vouloir daigner nous offrir leur présence ce soir.

-Bonsoir Aphrodite, salua tout de même l'ancien garde.

-Bonsoir J-G, et Arès, laisse donc les enfants vivre et profiter de leur vie de couple.

-Dio est célibataire…

-Vraiment?''

Le petit sourire en coin de la déesse de l'amour voulait tout dire, après tout c'était son domaine d'expertise. La divinité guerrière cependant n'approuvait pas du tout, ni les berserkers, ni les colombes n'aurait eu le cran de séduire son petit-fils, le ou la responsable était donc un spectre. C'est Hadès qui allait l'entendre.

''-Profitons donc de cette soirée pour nous trois, proposa Aphrodite.

-Puis Phobos et Deimos ont tout de même pensé à nous en achetant de la nourriture, ils ne faudrait pas la gâcher, approuva le guadeloupéen.

-Ils ont pris des baozi… C'est fourré à la viande, ils n'ont même pas pensé à moi…

-Ils t'ont pris une portion de légumes sautés.

-Y a vraiment pas de quoi nourrir un dieu.''

La déesse de la beauté vint finalement s'ajouter à la table en positionnant sa chaise stratégiquement près de vietnamien pour pouvoir passer un bras autour de sa taille et lui vola même un baiser pour la forme.

''-Si tu veux tu peux toujours aller te chercher un repas autre part pendant que J-G et moi mangeront ici, par contre ne nous demande pas de t'attendre pour finir la soirée…

-C'est vraiment bas ça Aphrodite.

-Alors, restes-tu profiter avec nous ?''

Pour seule réponse, Arès se mit à manger rageusement sa portion de légumes sautés. Parfois il regrettait vraiment d'être devenu végétarien…

OoOoO

Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, ou presque pas. À peine rentrés, les deux de la peur et de la terreur avaient allongée la blessée sur un lit après avoir pansé ses quelques blessures et mis de la glace sur une ecchymoses peu rassurante sur son crâne.

Après quoi le couple s'était postés sur le canapé du salon adjacent à la chambre pour laisser de l'espace à l'adolescente pour se reposer tout en restant disponibles et proches pour quand elle se réveillerait.

Et le reste de leur période nocturne avait été somnolence et anxiété.

''-Elle ne devrait pas s'être réveillée ? Interrogea Phobos pour la troisième fois en une heure.

-Laisse lui donc le temps de se remettre et de se reposer, ça doit être la première fois qu'elle dort dans un vrai lit depuis bien longtemps.

-Il n'empêche que je ne trouve pas ça normal…''

L'aîné se rassit à contre-cœur près de son cadet, tandis que celui-ci lui offrait une tasse du thé qu'il était parti préparer un peu plus tôt.

''-Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour autant t'inquièter pour un être humain.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour un humain lambda mais pour notre fille !''

La cuillère de Deimos retomba en tintant dans son mug, il regarda au passage son compagnon avec des yeux écarquillés.

''-Notre fille ?

-Je croyais que nous étions d'accord sur ce sujet l'instant où nous l'avons ramenée ici, c'est toi qui a insisté en plus.

-Je n'avais absolument pas pensé à cette option… Je veux dire, je n'ai absolument rien contre l'idée, c'est simplement une surprise…

-Alors tu es d'accord ?''

Évidemment qu'il était d'accord… Leur problème pouvait se résoudre ici et maintenant.

''-Évidemment que je suis d'accord, approuva gentiment le dieu de la terreur, il faudra cependant lui demander ce qu'elle pense de tout ça quand elle se réveillera.

-Je ne me fais pas de doute sur sa réponse.''

L'aîné se jeta sur les lèvres de son frère, se détendant enfin pour la première fois depuis des heures.

''-Je t'aime Deimos.''

OoOoO

Dio sortit difficilement du sommeil, ses bras étaient fermement accroché autour de son amant de la nuit dernière.

''-Enfin réveillé ? J'aimerais pouvoir me lever maintenant.

-Désolé…

-Je n'allais pas te réveiller alors que tu semblais si paisible.''

Le garuda glissa tranquillement hors des draps, s'habillant sous le regard intéressé du poisson.

''-Tu profites bien de la vue j'espère.

-J'admets qu'elle n'est pas mal.''

Le juge finit finalement de se préparer tout comme son compagnon, qui avait à regret décidé de suivre le mouvement.

''-Je peux te guider jusqu'à tes quartiers si tu veux, il est encore tôt, si on se dépêche ils ne remarqueront peut-être pas que tu as découché.

-Ça serait gentil de ta part.

-J'espère te revoir un autre soir en guise de remerciements.

-J'imagine que cela pourrait se faire.''

L'Italien déposa un baiser sur la joue du spectre avant de saisir sa main et de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

OoOoO

Elle s'était réveillée, avait franchis la porte menant au salon et se trouvait maintenant face à eux, l'air totalement perdue. L'adolescente semblait légèrement rassurée de voir leurs visages familiers et ne refusa pas la tasse de thé qu'ils lui offrirent, mais elle semblait tout de même sur ses gardes.

''-Tu as été attaquée hier soir, expliqua Deimos en mandarin, nous t'avons ramenée ici pour soigner tes blessures et te laisser te reposer. Si tu le désires, nous aimerions te proposer de rester ici sur le long terme si tu n'as aucune famille pour s'occuper de toi.''

La chinoise ne répondit pas, se contentant de déplacer rapidement ses mains dans une multitude de gestes. Et c'est à cet instant que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit des deux frères.

''-Es-tu sourde ou muette ? Retenta le plus jeune frère.''

La fille ne répondit rien, ne signant pas plus, se mordillant anxieusement la lèvre.

''-J'imagine qu'il s'agit de la première option, lâcha l'incarnation de la peur.''

Deimos saisit rapidement une feuille sur laquelle il commença à former des caractères chinois avec application avant de tendre le papier avec un stylo à l'adolescente pour qu'elle puisse en faire de même.

Le dieu priant secrètement pour que son écriture soit lisible, son frère et lui avaient peut être une maîtrise relative de la langue, mais cela ne serait peut-être pas suffisant pour communiquer avec elle.

L'enfant rendit finalement l'ensemble à la divinité.

''-Elle est bien sourde, elle sait lire sur les lèvres pour l'anglais et le mandarin, mais avec notre prononciation plus qu'aproximative de la seconde, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre correctement.

-Nous allons donc nous contenter de l'anglais pour l'instant si ça te convient.''

Phobos s'était tourné vers la chinoise pour s'adresser directement à elle, cette-dernière hocha la tête en souriant.

''-Et si tu pouvais nous donner ton prénom, à moins que tu préfères que nous t'appelions gamine.''

L'adolescente récupéra la feuille pour y écrire rapidement son prénom.

''-Yèyīng, lut le cadet des frères.

-Et bien Yèyīng, bienvenue dans la famille, enfin si tu veux bien de nous.''

Yèyīng opina rapidement du chef pour approuver, sautillant presque sur place, provoquant ainsi un sourire attendri chez les fils d'Arès.

''-Nous irons trouver de quoi apprendre la langue des signes afin de pouvoir discuter correctement avec toi dès que nous aurons pris notre petit déjeuner.

-Il faut vraiment que tu te remplumes un peu… Je vais aller voir si quelqu'un dans nos rangs ou ceux de mère aurait des vêtements à ta taille pour remplacer les tiens en attendant que nous allions t'en trouver qui te conviennent. Je vous retrouve tous les deux tout à l'heure.''

Le dieu de la peur embrassa fugacement son cadet, ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de sa fille et tourna les talons en direction des quartiers des berserkers.

Deimos resta un long moment à expliquer à l'adolescente où elle se trouvait exactement, qui ils étaient tous, et de manière plus vague leur objectif. Elle semblait se satisfaire totalement de la situation, prêtant plus attention au fait qu'elle avait à présent une famille nombreuse plus qu'à leurs ambitions de détruire la surface. Mais pouvait-on vraiment en vouloir à une enfant qui avait passé une grande sa vie à se débrouiller seule, ignorée par la plupart des siens, à penser de cette façon ? L'asiatique lui écrivit un rapide résumé de sa vie, expliquant que sa mère biologique était morte quelque années plus tôt, assassinée, et que son géniteur n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde de la jeter hors de la maison une fois cela fait. Elle avait alors dû vivre par elle même à la rue, les orphelinats n'ayant pas de place pour une enfant sourde que, selon eux, personne ne voudrait adopter.

Ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pour ses pères adoptifs qu'une raison supplémentaire de faire disparaître l'humanité une bonne fois pour toute.

OoOoO

Deimos rentra dans la salle à manger commune à sa famille, Yèyīng sur ses talons, s'accrochant d'une main aux pans de sa veste pour ne pas le perdre.

Leur arrivée fut accueillie par les regards de pure incompréhension de toute leur famille à l'exception de Dio et de Phobos qui n'étaient pas présents. La terreur ignora royalement les œillades des autres pour fouiller dans un placard et en tirer un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat et un autre nature, il pilla ensuite la moitié de la corbeille de fruits et déposer le tout à une place de la table avant de faire signe à l'adolescente de s'y installer.

''-Deimos, commença Arès, tu veux bien nous expliquer est cette gosse exactement ?

-Yèyīng.

-Mais encore ?

-Notre fille, intervint un nouvel arrivant.''

Phobos débarqua à son tour, un sac sous le bras qu'il posa sur un buffet avant de s'installer à la droite de l'adolescente, sa gauche étant déjà occupée par le dieu de la terreur.

''-Vous aussi vous avez un enfant qui vient de débarquer du futur ? Interrogea sarcastiquement Khaled.

-Non, elle est de cette époque.

-Si nous pouvions passer à l'usage de l'anglais quotidiennement de manière à ce qu'elle puisse suivre nos conversations, cela nous arrangerait tous. D'ailleurs, l'un d'entre vous connaît-il la langue des signes chinoise ?

-Je sais signer deux-trois mots que Liu nous avait appris pour s'amuser, mais rien de quoi tenir une conversation, informa l'algérien.

-Nous maîtrisons celle anglaise car c'est celle qu'employait Ethan mais nous ne seront d'aucune aide si elle ne la connaît pas.''

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la nouvelle addition à la famille qui secoua tristement la tête, signifiant clairement qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas cette langue-ci.

''-Et bien nous apprendrons tous ensemble cette langue des signes, déclara simplement Aphrodite, nous sommes des dieux, cela ne devrait pas nous prendre des siècles.

-Tu as entendu ta grand mère petite, tu te sentiras chez toi ici en un rien de temps.

-Il va falloir dire au berserkers que cet apprentissage leur est demandé aussi, nota l'incarnation de la peur.

-Veux-tu une tasse de thé Yèyīng ? Offrit finalement Arvydas.''

La brune tendit bien vite le mug qui traînait à côté d'elle à son oncle qui la remplit du thé au fruit rouge habituel de la famille.

''-Bonjour tout le monde ! Salua Dio qui daignait enfin leur accorder sa présence après avoir trop traîner avec son juge.

-Et on peut savoir où tu étais ? Interrogea le chevalier du scorpion.

-Et ne nous répond pas que tu étais dans ta chambre, nous savons parfaitement que c'est faux, compléta le dieux de la guerre.

-J'étais avec quelqu'un, avoua timidement l'italien.

-Et ce quelqu'un ne serait pas le juge du Garuda ? Taquina Aphrodite.

-Tu as couché avec un juge ?! Tu es bien trop jeune !''

L'air outragé de Khaled valait son pesant d'or, et alors qu'il commençait à faire la morale à Dio qui se défendait en disant qu'ils avaient quasiment le même âge et qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire sur ce sujet, un gloussement se fit entendre. Yèyīng, les yeux brilliants, semblait trouver la situation particulièrement édifiante, et c'est sous les rires collectifs et dans la bonne humeur que le repas se finit.

OoOoO

''-Comment vont tes enfants ?

-Deimos et Phobos viennent d'adopter Yèyīng, une petite humaine adorable, mais entre elle et Dio qui est un demi-dieu, leur mortalité ne m'arrange pas vraiment, et puis il y a aussi le cas de Khaled quand on y pense, j'aimerais éviter que la moitié de notre famille ne meurt de vieillesse

-Il ne nous sera pas bien difficile de nous procurer des pommes des Hespérides pour pallier à leur mortalité, puis lorsque nous prendrons le contrôle de l'Olympe, l'ambroisie et le nectar seront à nous et ils pourront même devenir des dieux.''

Arès soupira légèrement en fixant sa tasse de thé, fatigué l'espace d'un instant de devoir se battre pour assurer la survie de ceux qui lui étaient chères, Aphrodite posa une main rassurante sur son avant bras tandis que Cerbère à ses pieds japa avec inquiétude.

''-Êtes-vous finalement sûrs de la loyauté d'Arvydas, Khaled et Dio à notre camp ? Interrogea Hadès.

-S'ils ne nous étaient pas loyaux au début, ils ne peuvent que l'être maintenant, ils se sont attachés à leur vie avec nous, confirma la déesse de l'amour, et leur confiance en Athéna a bel et bien disparu.

-Même Dio me semble totalement digne de confiance, encore plus maintenant qu'il est tombé sous le charme de ton spectre. C'était toi qui l'a chargé de le séduire ?

-Non, Eaque s'est entiché de ton petit-fils par lui-même, mais cela ne peut qu'aider nos plans.''

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres des divinités présentes, maintenant persuadés que les membres de leur camps leur vouaient tous une loyauté totale.


	4. Théorie quatre point zero

OS de la théorie 4.0 aka la théorie où il y a une relation amoureuse inter-sanctuaire! Parce que ce truc est pire qu'un roman arlequin!  
Merci à Silver, Arthy et Bubulle pour leurs reviews! Et merci à ceux qui lisent ces bêtises sans trop comprendre ce qui se passe s'il y en a  
Mais gros bisous à Silver qui prend le temps de répondre à mes questions quand je lui demande des infos pour écrire ça, coeur sur toi ma belle

OoOoO

Il allait bientôt devoir rentrer aux enfers, pas vraiment d'autre choix, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il était parti. Et négliger ses responsabilités pour sa relation amoureuse n'était pas vraiment une excuse valable.  
Minos soupira et passa une main dans la chevelure châtain de la personne qui était allongée à côté de lui, entraînant son réveil sans le vouloir.

''-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais je ne vais pas tarder à partir.''

Son compagnon se releva lentement pour aller gentiment lui embrasser la joue, puis agita sa main de gauche à droite.

''-Bonjour à toi aussi. Je t'ai laissé du café dans la machine et il y a des croissants sur la table.  
-Merci beaucoup, signa son amant.  
-Je vais être pas mal occupé cette semaine au tribunal, je te vois vendredi Ethan?''

L'autre hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

''Attends-toi à la soirée de ta vie, lança le spectre en quittant les lieux.''

Ils fêteraient leur trois ans de relation ce vendredi, et le griffon avait bien l'intention à ce qu'ils passent une excellente moment rien que tous les deux. Mais pour cela il allait devoir avancer un maximum ses devoirs infernaux pour pouvoir se libérer.  
Il hésitait d'ailleurs à aborder le sujet du monde souterrain à son petit-ami, pas vraiment sûr que celui-ci aurait assez de recul pour comprendre l'importance de leur existence et de leur mission, il serait sûrement plus rebuté par l'idée des enfers. Mais après Minos ne comptait pas le laisser disparaître avec le reste de l'humanité une fois la guerre gagnée, alors cette conversation devrait bien avoir lieu un jour ou l'autre.  
Ethan regarda son compagnon partir avec une légère appréhension, à chacune de leur rencontre, l'inquiétude de ne jamais le revoir le prenait un peu plus.  
Il était un chevalier, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il risquait en ces temps de guerre, alors l'anglais ne pouvait que prier Athéna de les maintenir tous deux en vie jusqu'à la fin de cette sombre période.

OoOoO

''-Elle a fait des progrès incroyables, elle a vraiment l'instinct guerrier de la famille cette petite.  
-Elle est quand même trop jeune pour prendre part au combat.  
-Nous n'allons pas l'envoyer au combat Phobos évidemment, mais il faut bien qu'elle sache se défendre.''

Le dieu de la peur ébouriffa gentiment la chevelure de Yèyīng qui s'occupait tranquillement à faire du crochet à côté de lui, ne relevant la tête de son œuvre que pour récupérer quelques bonbons aux fruits qui traînait sur un coin de la table et les engloutir.  
Son père l'observa faire silencieusement, amusé par son habilité pour cette activité qu'elle n'avait découvert qu'il n'y a peu. La divinité devait admettre qu'il était nerveux sur ce qui pouvait se passer durant cette guerre maintenant qu'il avait une enfant à charge. Certes l'adolescente avait des leçons quotidiennes pour apprendre à se défendre, c'était vitale, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que l'idée qu'elle doive un jour les mettre en pratique le rassurait. Mais il n'avait aucune foi dans la morale des chevaliers, s'ils étaient capables d'envoyer des mineurs combattre, ils n'auraient sûrement aucune vergogne à s'en prendre à une gamine innocente. La chinoise était beaucoup trop fragile dans l'état actuel.

''-Il faut vraiment que nous récupérions les pommes des hespérides pour Yèyīng et Dio, déclare-t-il durement.  
-J'ai déjà déployé des berserkers pour prendre connaissance des lieux, nous ne pouvons pas agir sur un coup de tête sur ce sujet.  
-Je sais père, mais…''

Mais il avait peur de la perdre, et si sa progéniture mourrait maintenant, Phobos s'en voudrait pour l'éternité. Leur famille fonctionnait enfin correctement, était au complet, et ça il refusait qu'on le lui retire.

''-Ce n'est plus qu'une question de quelques jours, rassura Arès, tout cela sera vite régler et avec un peu de chance nous aurons l'occasion d'éliminer des chevaliers dans le processus.''

Son travail apparemment fini, Yèyīng se leva pour aller trouver le dieu de la guerre et entoura son cou avec ce qu'elle avait passer des heures à fabriquer, une écharpe pourpre et rose. L'ensemble se allait particulièrement bien avec ses yeux et ses cheveux mais contrastait avec ses habits noirs et rouges, ce qui ne l'empêcha absolument pas de la porter avec fierté.

''-Merci ma grande.  
-De rien papy, signa-t-elle joyeusement.''

Arès avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir deux millénaire de plus maintenant que la famille avait une nouvelle génération et que la plus jeune s'entêtait à l'appeler ''grand-père'' et tout autre synonyme.

''-À ce rythme tu vas avoir fait des écharpes pour tous les berserkers, taquina son père avec les gestes nécessaires.  
-J'en ferais pour le copain de Dio et ses frères alors.''

Une grimace échappa aux deux divinités, vraiment pas franchement convaincus par les choix maritaux du poisson. Ils auraient autant préféré que celui-ci tapent dans leur rangs plutôt que dans ceux des spectres, s'ils entraient un jour en conflit ça ne serait pas beau à voir.

''-Au moins il n'entretenait pas une relation avec un autre chevalier.  
-Nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de couple entre les armées opposées pour nous ralentir encore plus dans cette guerre, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme cela.''

OoOoO

''-Je vais bien Naël !''

Le chevalier du capricorne jeta un regard peu convaincu à son camarade du sagittaire qui se reposait allongé sur son lit. Enfin ''reposer'' n'était peut-être pas le terme adéquate étant donné que Liu Yang tentait de fuir l'endroit et que l'autre devait le forcer à rester alité.

''-Tu n'es absolument pas en état Liu, rétorqua-t-il froidement, Gabriel l'a dit lui-même alors tu vas rester allongé comme il te l'a prescrit.  
-Quel intérêt d'être dans ton lit si tu n'y es pas ?''

L'égyptien choisit délibérément d'ignorer cette pique, les remarques de ce genre venant de son ami s'étant étrangement multipliées ces derniers temps. À cause de la condition du chinois, il avait été jugé plus sage qu'il soit déplacé dans le dixième temple pour que son gardien puisse autant le protéger que de garder un œil sur lui. Et évidemment le fait qu'il doive dormir entre ses draps n'avait inspiré que plus de taquineries idiotes de la part de son camarade.

''-Naël…  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?  
-D'où sort cette question ?  
-J'aimerais juste savoir…''

En remarquant le temps particulièrement fatigué de son ami, Naël sentit l'inquiétude pointé et alla s'installer en tailleur sur le matelas à un distance respectable.

''-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Liu ? Interrogea-t-il plus gentiment.  
-Je deviens réaliste de la situation… Cet œil ou quoi que ce soit m'a clairement fait quelque chose, et je doute que je m'en sortirais…  
-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, tu vas guérir.''

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'avait pas le droit.

''-Naël, tu vois bien que ça m'affecte mentalement, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que demain je ne serais pas en train de tenter de tuer Athéna parce que ce truc aura regagner son influence sur moi ?  
-Arrête de penser à des choses pareilles, l'œil ne peut plus t'atteindre, le cosmos d'Athéna l'en empêche.  
-Nos ennemis sont déterminés Naël, ils essaieront sans doute de le libérer.  
-Si c'est le cas nous les en empêcherons.''

L'égyptien avait à présent les poings serrés au point que ses jointures blanchissent. Il refusait cette possibilité, jamais il ne laisserait quelque chose comme ça se passer. Le sagittaire et lui se connaissaient depuis leur arrivée au sanctuaire, le contact était immédiatement passé entre eux malgré leur personnalité différente, alors il ne comptait pas perdre son frère d'arme de cette manière.

''-Naël ?  
-Si c'est pour encore sortir des inepties, je te prierais de ne rien dire.  
-Si je commence à perdre la tête, tue-moi avant que je devienne incontrôlable.  
-Tais-toi !''

Le chevalier du capricorne se releva à la hâte, jetant un regard furieux à son camarade qui n'en comprit pas la cause.

''-Tu vivras Liu… Je t'interdis de penser le contraire.''

Naël quitta les lieux, laissant son camarade dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Liu se mit ensuite à tripoter nerveusement les perles rouges retenant sa tresse, songeur de ce que cet incident aurait comme impact sur leur amitié.

OoOoO

''-Des berserkers ont été aperçus en train de roder au Maroc, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose, quoi que cela soit nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser s'en emparer, je compte sur vous deux pour mener votre enquête, les empêcher de récupérer ce qu'ils veulent et de ramener la chose en question ici si elle vous semble de la moindre importance.  
-Bien grand Pope.  
-Vous pouvez partir immédiatement.''

Ethan se releva alors, suivi par Akim du bélier, les deux échangèrent un regard tacite avant de quitter les lieux. À peine prirent-ils le temps de récupérer quelques affaires dans leurs temples respectifs, puis ils se rendirent dans le pays concerné à la recherche de leur ennemi.  
La tâche se révéla ardue, mais en même temps trouver quelqu'un sur une surface de plus de sept-cent-mille kilomètres carrés simplement en poursuivant des émanations de cosmos, n'était pas vraiment une mainte affaire. La piste s'était cependant précisée lorsque les chevaliers avaient passé les alentours Tanger pour partir dans une zone moins habitée.

''-Tout va bien Ethan ? Tu me sembles dans les nuages.  
-Ce n'est rien d'important, rassura la vierge télépathiquement.''

Cette réponse s'avérait en partie vraie, Niels son petit-ami norvégien n'était pas un sujet pressant pour leur mission, il n'avait même rien à voir avec. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'anglais de penser à lui pour se dire qu'ils ne pourraient sûrement pas fêter leur anniversaire ensemble aujourd'hui, et il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas pouvoir le prévenir.  
Akim posa gentiment un main sur son épaule pour une nouvelle fois le ramener à la réalité.

''-Si ce n'est pas important alors s'il te plaît, concentre-toi sur la mission, nous devons encore trouver nos ennemis.  
-Tu as raison, excuse-moi.  
-Tu as senti ça ?!''

Le guerrier de la vierge n'avait pu que ressentir les incroyables sources d'énergie qui venait d'apparaître au loin devant eux.

''-Nous avons trouvé nos ennemis apparemment.  
-Ces cosmos ne sont pas rassurants, faisons attention.  
-Toujours en est-il que ça ne peut être que ce que l'on cherche, en route !''

Le bélier se mit alors à courir en direction de leur objectif, Ethan à sa suite, et en a peine quelques minutes ils avaient rallié l'endroit. Un portail doré majestueux s'ouvrait devant leurs yeux, une imposante clôture l'accompagnait et s'étendait plus loin que les chevaliers ne pouvaient voir au delà de la ligne d'horizon, et à l'intérieur, une jungle luxuriante continuait à perte de vue.  
Au pied de l'entrée, allongée dans une flaque de sang, les membres étrangement disloqués, une femme au visage magnifique tordu par la douleur, le chevalier de la vierge se précipita vers elle pour prendre son pouls pendant quelques secondes, avant de se relever et de secouer tristement la tête.

''-Quel est cet endroit, et qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ? Interrogea Akim sans vraiment espérer une réponse.  
-Quoique ce soit, nous devons trouver ce que les berserkers sont venus y chercher et le récupérer avant eux. Et offrir une sépulture digne de ce nom à cette femme lorsque nous en aurons fini.  
-Elle a dû essayer de protéger ce jardin des intrus.''

Des aboiements accompagnés par d'autres bruits indescriptibles se firent entendre au loin, puis un cri horrifié retenti dans une autre direction.

''-Il va falloir nous séparer… Va sauver cette personne, je m'occupe du chien, et quoi que soit l'autre chose.  
-Fais attention à toi Akim… Nous avons déjà perdu assez de nos camarades.  
-Je te promets que je ne mourrais pas, nous rentrerons tous les deux avec l'objet pour faire notre rapport à Athéna, alors toi aussi ne prends pas de risques inutiles.''

Les deux guerriers se séparent alors après avoir échangé un dernier sourire se voulant rassurant. L'anglais poursuivit sa course à travers les multiples arbres fruitiers en direction de la personne en danger, croisant au passage la route d'un autre cadavre qu'il ne prit pas le temps d'examiner, son état confirmant de lui même sa mort.  
Qui s'en prenait à des personnes qui ne semblaient apparemment pas pouvoir se défendre à armes égales ? La seule ressource ici semblait être des fruits, jamais des vies ne mériteraient d'être sacrifiées pour quelque chose d'aussi banal. Le dégoût et l'odeur du sang menaçaient de le faire vomir. Tout cela était ignoble.  
Ethan finit par rejoindre un endroit dégagé où courait un ruisseau d'eau clair auprès duquel avaient été placés quelques bancs en marbres à l'ombre d'un immense saule pleureur. Proche de ce magnifique arbre, un spectre finissait de briser le cou d'un femme dans un craquement net avant de lâcher son corps sans plus de cérémonie.  
L'individu n'avait pas son casque et lorsqu'il se retourna, Ethan ne put que reconnaître cette longue chevelure blanche et ces yeux violets. Son compagnon…

''-Tiens donc, les berserkers avaient raison et les chevaliers étaient bien sur notre piste. Sors donc de ces fourrés et vient te battre si tu es un combattant digne de ce nom.''

À l'instant où la vierge sortirait de l'ombre protectrice des arbres, son propre visage serait révélé et Niels, si s'agissait au moins son vrai nom, le reconnaîtrait, le choc lui offrirait une probable occasion de frapper et de commencer le combat avec un avantage. Ethan avait mille questions à lui poser mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire maintenant, d'abord il devait le mettre hors d'état de nuire, après viendrait l'interrogatoire.  
L'anglais jailli hors de sa cachette pour se jeter sur le juge, qui comme prévu écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant. Mais il reprit sa constance tout aussi vite et parra l'attaque à temps, bloquant le poing du chevalier dans sa paume.

''-Ethan, articula-t-il difficilement, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?''

Ses gestes étaient limités à cause de sa main bloquée, impossible pour lui de répondre en signant. Il allait devoir utiliser la télépathie pour communiquer avec lui.

''-J'ai été envoyé ici pour enquêter sur les agissements étranges des armées ennemies.  
-Jamais je ne me serais douté que tu serais un chevalier d'Athéna… Et dire que j'étais venu jusqu'ici pour toi, si j'avais su que tu appartenais à l'ennemi.  
-Je n'imaginais pas non plus que tu serais un spectre.  
-Nous avons donc tous les deux caché la vérité pour maintenir notre relation, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, j'aurais préféré que tu sois vraiment pâtissier comme tu me l'avais fait croire. Mais qu'importe, nous trouverons une solution.''

À la surprise de la vierge, le griffon plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sûrement dans une tentative désespéré d'utiliser ses sentiments pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Son compagnon laissa ensuite sa main aller pour l'enlacer tendrement, et face à ce contact familier son corps se détendit machinalement.

''-Je n'abandonnerais pas une seconde fois, Murmura-t-il avant de le relâcher gentiment.''

Suite à cette action, la vierge récupéra l'usage de ses mains, et pouvait donc se permettre d'utiliser la langue des signes à sa guise. Quoique son amant sous-entende, ils étaient ennemis et leurs dieux passaient avant leur relation, à moins qu'il ne puisse le convaincre qu'Hadès n'était pas une divinité digne d'être défendue.

''-Neils… Commença-t-il à signer.  
-Mon vrai nom est Minos, l'informa le norvégien, Neils n'était qu'un nom de sûreté pour éviter que des chevaliers découvre ma véritable identité.''

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à l'anglais, apprendre que son petit-ami était un spectre était une chose, découvrir qu'il était un des trois juges des enfers en était une autre. Surtout que Minos était réputé être l'un des guerriers du monde souterrain les plus sadiques, torturant ses ennemis grâce à la cosmic marionation. Cette description ne correspondait vraiment pas à son compagnon, aussi taquin pouvait-il être.  
Soudainement la vierge réalisa, les fils du griffon, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui le plus rapidement possible avant d'être piégé. Le chevalier recula d'un pas, avant que son mouvement ne soit bloqué et que sa jambe ne soit forcée de reprendre sa place initiale.  
Trop tard…

''-Tu comptais aller où exactement, chercher le chevalier qui t'accompagnait ? Ne compte pas sur lui pour venir à ta rescousse, il affronte deux adversaires bien trop puissants pour lui.''

Akim avait besoin de lui…  
Minos se semblait pas être la menace la plus importante à gérer pour l'instant, si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de se défaire de ces fils et de fuir.

''-Ethan, je ne tiens pas à t'affronter si je peux l'éviter, tu as dans le mauvais camp, il faut juste que tu t'en rendes compte.  
-Et que sommes-nous censé faire Minos ? Rétorqua-t-il mentalement. On ne partage pas les même idéaux.  
-Change de camp ! Les chevaliers d'or du verseau, du scorpion et des poissons l'ont déjà fait, pourquoi pas toi ?! Comprends que nos intentions ne sont pas purement mauvaises comme Athéna voudrait vous le faire croire.''

Quelle était cette histoire encore ? Arvydas, Khaled et Dio avaient tous disparu sans laisser de traces après avoir affronté des berserkers, toute la chevalerie était persuadée qu'ils étaient captifs au enfers et tous se rongeaient les sangs à leur sujet. Mais ils auraient changé de camp ? La vierge refusait de le croire, ses amis ne s'abaisseraient à une chose pareille.

''-Je t'aime Minos, annonça-t-il mentalement.''

Ethan avait rêvé de lui dire ces mots de cette manière, et vu l'expression de son compagnon, celui-ci avait voulu les entendre. Et cette action était exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin pour déconcentrer le griffon qui relâcha un instant son attaque, ce qui suffit amplement à l'anglais pour lui envoyer une salve d'énergie et l'envoyer valser contre le saule.

''-Je suis désolé…''

Le chevalier se mit à courir en direction de son ami sans jeter un regard en arrière, il entendit bien vite son compagnon se relever pour le prendre en chasse pour l'interpeler.  
Toutes ses pensées étaient maintenant tournées vers Akim et les bruits de combat qui se rapprochaient. Le bélier était un de ses amis les plus proches, il ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant. À vrai dire toute l'élite dorée était comme une grande fratrie, à laquelle il manquait déjà trois frères, Ethan refusait de rentrer pour leur annoncer qu'un quatrième avait aussi été perdu.  
Il ne remarqua pas le chien au museau ensanglanté qui le prit chasse, ni le juge des enfers qui gagnait du terrain.

''-Tu auras été une gêne inutile jusqu'au bout chevalier du bélier. Et tout cela pour mourir ici en ayant rien accompli. Tu aurais dû fuir quand Deimos t'en a offert l'occasion.  
-Jamais je n'abandonnerais le combat.  
-Être borné n'a rien d'une qualité chevalier.''

Un cri de douleur retentit dans le jardin, forçant la vierge à presser le pas. Il trouva enfin son camarade allongé au sol, tentant veinement de se relever, de multiples brûlures recouvraient son corps et son armure avait été brisée à de multiples endroits. Deux individus se trouvaient proche de lui, le premier avait le visage en sang et le second s'appuyait difficilement contre un arbre pour compenser son manque d'équilibre dû à sa jambe déboîtée.  
Akim observa son camarade arriver avec une certaine résignation, et une larme perla sur la joue de l'anglais.

''-Va-t-en Ethan, tu ne pourras pas les vaincre seul… Excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir rentrer avec toi.

-Je ne te laisserais pas ici Akim.''

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour agir mais ce n'était pas impossible. Le chevalier de la vierge devait simplement atteindre son ami, s'aggriper à lui et les téléporter tous deux loin d'ici.  
L'adrénaline parcourant ses veines, Ethan se prépara à sauter à son secours, mais ses muscles ne suivirent pas le mouvement.

''-Il est trop tard pour ton ami, déclara froidement une voix à son oreille, ne gaspille ta vie en essayant de le sauver.  
-Lâche-moi Minos ! Paniqua-t-il par télépathie.''

Le griffon ne relacha pas son attaque, au contraire il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon pour s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas intervenir.  
L'homme au dessus du bélier crééa une immense sphère enflammé entre ses mains et l'abbatit sur Akim.  
Son cosmos disparu…

''-Bon débarras.''

Ethan tenta de se délivrer de la prise de Minos, de courir vers le français pour le secouer et le réveiller mais l'autre tenait bon.

''-C'est fini Ethan, il est mort, calme-toi.  
-Lâche-moi…  
-Si je fais ça tu n'attireras que la colère des fils d'Arès sur toi, et tu iras te faire tuer de manière idiote.''

Voyant que ne tirerait rien de son amant tant qu'il était dans cet état, le juge du griffon frappa le cou de son amant avec le côté de la main, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Minos le récupéra alors dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

''-Je peux savoir que que tu comptes faire avec ce chevalier ? Le héla Phobos.  
-Lui faire entendre la raison comme vous l'avez fait pour les seigneurs Arvydas et Dio.  
-C'est donc pour lui que tu as tant tenu à nous accompagner ici, devina Deimos avec aisance.  
-Tu voulais récupérer une pomme pour ton petit-ami, si ce n'est pas mignon. Sers-toi donc, il y en a bien assez pour nous tous.''

Le pommier du jardin des Hespérides et ses fruits dorés porteurs d'immortalité se tenaient face à lui, le dieu de la terreur était d'ailleurs en train de récupérer les précieux objets.  
Tout le trajet jusqu'ici, les trois nymphes qu'il avait tué sans vergogne, les attaques portées à son compagnon, le norvégien avait fait tout ça pour lui, pour pouvoir le garder ses côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il était d'accord. Minos s'inquiétait déjà de la conversation qu'il devrait avoir avec Ethan à son réveil, et de ce qu'il devrait faire si son amant refusait son offre.  
Cerbère arriva alors en jappant, bondissant joyeusement autour des deux dieux, fier de lui, Phobos le gratifia d'ailleurs de quelques caresses sur une de ses têtes rougies par le sang.

''-Dragon aux cents têtes, tu parles, ce lézard n'était qu'une pâle copie de Ladon, Cerbère n'en a fait qu'une bouchée.  
-Il est temps pour nous de rentrer avant que nos agissements n'attirent l'attention de l'Olympe.  
-Ils n'auront plus rien à trouver le temps qu'ils arrivent, déclara sombrement le fils aîné d'Arès.''

Seulement quelques heures tout au plus et cet endroit ne serait plus que des cendres.

OoOoO

Ils étaient en pleine discussion dans leurs quartiers lorsqu'ils ressentirent la mort du chevalier d'or du bélier. Khaled avait tenu quelques pas avant d'aller mollement s'écraser sur leur draps, Arvydas n'avait même pas eu la force de le rejoindre et s'était installé par terre au pied du lit, se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
Un de leur camarades venait de les quitter, et la réalité leur retombait dessus, leur famille de ces derniers mois n'avait pas oublié la guerre, contrairement à eux qui s'était laissés bercés par la douce illusion de paix qui les entourait ici.

''-Ces enfoirés, murmura le scorpion.  
-Nous devons rentrer…  
-Tu as raison.''

Il n'y avait plus de protestation sur les risques, plus d'hésitation sur les possibilités, plus de regret à cause de leurs nouveaux liens. Leur famille de sang s'en était pris à leur famille d'adoption, un de leur frères dorés qui n'avait pas pû être sauvé.

''-Récupérons Dio et quittons cet endroit.  
-Que fait-on de Yèyīng et de Jean-Gilles ?  
-Jean-Gilles ne voudra pas repartir, il se sent bien plus à sa place ici qu'au sanctuaire. Pour ce qui est de Yèyīng… Il va falloir attendre de trouver une occasion pour fuir avec elle.''

Quand l'adolescente n'était pas avec ses parents ou ses aïeux, des berserkers et des spectres volontaires s'occupaient de son éducation, ou bien encore les plus jeunes d'entre eux s'amusaient avec elle, enfin la nuit elle dormait toujours à portée de cosmos de Phobos et Deimos. Mais ils ne pouvaient simplement pas abandonner une enfant au milieu de deux armées prêtes à détruire le monde et au bord de la guerre, c'était bien trop dangereux et elle ne méritait pas d'être mêlée à ça.

''-Il va nous falloir un plan très solide Vy'.''

OoOoO

''-Tu étais pas censé ramené une pomme et l'offrir à ton pâtissier Minos ? Pourquoi tu ramènes les deux maintenant alors que tu lui as même pas encore offert la bague.  
-La ferme Eaque, je ne suis pas d'humeur.  
-Toi qui fait la gueule, Dio qui chiale pour je ne sais quelle raison, c'est quoi votre problème aujourd'hui ?  
-Ton petit-ami est sûrement en train de pleurer la mort du chevalier du bélier.''

C'est un Dio aux yeux rouges qui jaillit des quartiers d'Eaque pour se précipiter sur le griffon, ou plutôt celui qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

''-Qu'est-ce qu'Ethan fait là ? Il est blessé ?  
-Calme-toi Dio, il va bien ton ami, il est clairement juste sonné. Par contre j'aimerais savoir si c'est vrai que tu pleurais la mort du bélier ?''

Le poisson se mordit nerveusement la lèvres, conscient que sa loyauté était remise en question suite à sa crise de larmes.

''-Il a été quotidiennement dans ma vie pendant un long moment, sa disparition allait forcément m'affecter et je déplore qu'il soit mort pour Athéna, mais cela ne va pas me faire changer d'avis sur la situation.''

Le juge du griffon tendit l'un des pommes d'or qu'il tenait au demi-dieu, celui-ci la saisit sans comprendre.

''-Ton ami du bélier est mort contre tes oncles pour les empêcher de récupérer ces fruits. Celui-ci est pour toi.  
-Une pomme des Hespérides, expliqua Eaque, elle aurait les propriétés pour rendre les hommes immortels.  
-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en faire ?  
-Mange-la, pour pouvoir rester éternellement en compagnie de ta famille, mais aussi de la notre. Cela fait des semaines qu'Arès, Phobos et Deimos étaient à la recherche d'un moyen de contrer votre mortalité, ils ont même apporté l'affaire auprès du seigneur Hadès qui leur a proposé cette solution. Tous ces efforts ont été faits pour vous Dio.''

L'Italien n'appréciait que moyennement le regard sérieux de son compagnon qui attendait qu'il mange un morceau du fruit. L'immortalité… Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui le tentait, voir ses amis mourir de vieillesse, simplement survivre parce qu'il avait été plus privilégié que les autres. Il ne voulait pas de ça.

''-Mange cette foutue pomme Dio…''

Le cosmos du garuda devenait de plus en plus menaçant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, sa confiance en lui fondant comme neige au soleil.  
Dio n'eut alors d'autres choix que de manger le fruit, ne sachant pas comment la situation évoluerait dans le cas contraire. À sa surprise, le népalais l'enlaça alors avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, ses ondes négatives ayant rapidement disparu.

''-Merci, murmura-t-il, je ne veux pas te perdre que ce soit durant les combats ou de vieillesse, je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas l'éternité avec moi.''

Le chevalier des poissons ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ait raison, la pomme étant déjà en train de faire son œuvre sur son organisme mortel.

OoOoO

Ethan reprit conscience avec difficulté, un douleur peu agréable lui tiraillant le cou. Il tenta de porter une main à cet endroit mais en fut incapable, ses poignets étaient complètement retenu dans son dos, liés par il ne savait quoi. Ce qui était le plus étrange était qu'aucune prison n'accompagnait ceci, il était au contraire allongé sur un lit confortable et avait été recouvert d'un plaid pelucheux.  
Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Minos exactement ? En parlant du juge, celui-ci venait de revenir dans la chambre après être sorti d'une pièce adjacente.

''-Tu es réveillé, constata-t-il simplement.''

La vierge ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, la première raison était qu'il ne pouvait signer dans ces conditions, la seconde était qu'il était encore trop dans les vapes pour utiliser la télépathie.  
Le juge vint simplement s'installer à ses côtés mais en gardant une distance respectable.

''-Tu m'excuseras pour tes poignets mais je préférais éviter que tu ne m'attaques de nouveau en traître.''

L'anglais lança un regard outré à son compagnon, c'était lui qui avait commencé avec sa cosmic marionation, il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé d'autre choix pour se dégager.

''-Je sais ce que tu penses, et si j'ai essayé de te retenir c'est uniquement parce que je voulais que nous discutions… On vient tout de même de découvrir que nous appartenons à des camps opposés alors que nous sortons ensemble… Joyeux anniversaire à nous d'ailleurs, bien que j'aurais préféré te le souhaiter dans de meilleurs conditions.''

Voyant que son petit-ami n'était apparemment pas décidé à lui répondre télépathiquement, Minos relacha ses poignets mais resta prêt à reprendre le contrôle au moindre problème.

''-Reste-t-il vraiment quelque chose à discuter ? Signa tristement Ethan.  
-Évidemment qu'il faut que nous parlions, je comptais profiter de ce soir pour t'expliquer qui j'étais réellement et te proposer de venir vivre avec moi, j'étais plus rassuré à l'idée de t'avoir ici que de te savoir à la surface. Mais qu'importe, c'est trop tard maintenant.  
-Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant.  
-Je te réitère ma proposition, je veux toujours de toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu sers Athéna, elle choisit ses guerriers au berceau sans leur laisser le choix. L'humanité n'est qu'un ramassis d'immondes vermine, et tu as eu beaucoup de chance que leur souillure ne t'ai pas atteint. Évidemment si tu te bornes à les défendre, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer, j'ai déjà dû agir de cette manière avant et je serais tout à fait capable de le faire, même si cela me brise le cœur.''

Abandonner ses idéaux ou la mort donc, c'était le choix peu implicite que le norvégien le forçait à faire. Sauver leur relation mais devoir faire fi de tout le reste, il ne pouvait pas lui demander une chose pareil, jamais sa réponse ne pourrait être en faveur du spectre, qu'importe les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Ça le rendait malade d'y penser mais s'il devait l'affronter ici et maintenant alors il le ferait.

''-Donne nous une chance Ethan.''

L'anglais resta silencieux, se retenant de prononcer les mots qui briseraient leur idylle et commenceraient leur combat. Minos soupira longuement, comprenant parfaitement ce qui passait par le crâne de son amant. Il lui embrassa le front avec un tendresse peu familière, puis se releva et s'éloigna du lit.  
Le griffon farfouilla un instant dans le tiroir d'une commode pour y récupérer quelque chose avant de revenir vers l'autre qui l'observait inquiétude et curiosité mêlée. L'objet était une simple boîte noire de petite taille, le norvégien l'ouvrir et la posa sur la table de chevet à côté du chevalier.

''-J'aurais préféré te l'offrir à une autre occasion, mais si cela permet de faire pencher la balance en ma faveur alors je te fais la demande maintenant, reste avec moi et oublie le sanctuaire d'Athéna. Je dois retourner gérer le premier tribunal, alors prends le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.''  
Le juge appela alors son surplis et embrassa une dernière fois son petit-ami avant de sortir.

''-Et n'essaie pas de t'enfuir d'ici là, un spectre garde l'autre côté de cette porte.''

Sur le meuble de bois à côté d'Ethan, la pomme d'or et un anneau d'argent serti de tourmaline roses n'attendaient plus que de sceller son destin.

OoOoO

''-Je n'ai pas faim, murmura faiblement Liu, je vais aller me coucher directement.  
-Je vais t'aider à t'installer.''

La nouvelle avait été confirmée plus tôt par le grand pope: Akim était bel et bien mort et Ethan porté disparu. Une premier chevalier d'or tombait, un quatrième était enlevé, deux autres étaient à peine en état de se battre.  
Ceux qui s'en sentaient encore la force avaient organisé une veillée funéraire pour le bélier. Ses amis proches rassemblés autour d'une tombe vide, son armure détruite étant la seule chose de lui qui soit revenue au sanctuaire.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Naël avait dû forcer le sagittaire à rentrer, ses jambes ne le supportant même plus.

''-Tu comptes aussi m'aider à me changer ? Tenta de plaisanter le chinois.''

Son cœur n'y était absolument pas, celui de son ami non plus, même la meilleure volonté du monde ne les aiderait pas à améliorer l'ambiance. Le capricorne aida simplement l'autre à s'installer confortable sur le matelas avant de s'apprêter à ressortir pour aller garder l'entrée de son temple.

''-Je t'aime Naël.''

L'égyptien se retourna avec incompréhension face à cette déclaration, seulement pour être gratifié du visage fatigué de Liu Yang.

''-Si je meurs cette nuit, au moins j'aurais le soulagement de te l'avoir dit, tu es bien plus qu'un ami pour moi.  
-Liu…  
-Tu peux mettre ça sur le fait que je déraille à cause du stress si ça t'arrange, j'avais juste besoin de m'alléger la conscience.''

Naël revient finalement vers lui après un moment d'hésitation et passa gentiment sa main sur la joue du neuvième gardien qui rougit légèrement.

''-Nous avons tous les deux les nerfs en pelote à cause de ce qui vient de se passer et tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer.  
-Donne-moi une réponse nette sur la situation Naël, mon morale ne pourra pas être bien pire même avec un rejet.  
-Nous en reparlerons demain lorsque nous aurons tous les deux les idées claires Liu, mais la possibilité que ma réponse soit positive est importante.''

C'est la première fois de la journée que l'égyptien vit son ami sourire.

OoOoO

''-J'étais censé prendre le thé avec Dio ce matin, il n'est pas venu et n'a pas pris la peine d'annuler, les jeunes je te jure.  
-Il était sûrement en train d'aider son petit-ami à chercher le fiancé du juge du griffon, apparemment il était introuvable après le repas.''

Arès releva la tête des plans qu'il était en train d'étudier pour observer son fils aîné en train d'aiguiser une épée avec soin.

''-Hadès a donné son autorisation pour que ce chevalier se balade librement dans les enfers ?  
-Non justement, il est normalement limité au palais de Minos s'il n'est pas accompagné. Il a du faire le mur pour être un peu seul j'imagine.  
-Quelle idée d'avoir accepté sa présence ici… Tu avances sur cette épée ?  
-Aussi tranchante qu'elle pourrait l'être, il faut encore que Yèyīng essaie de s'en servir mais elle devrait pouvoir la manier sans problème.  
-Nous sommes des divinités guerrières mais espérons tout de même qu'elle n'ai pas à s'en servir dans l'immédiat.''

C'est une Aphrodite agacée qui vint s'installer à la table de guerre aux côtés d'Arès et qui commença à apporter des corrections aux stratégies et à prévoir les agissements de ses propres troupes en silence.

''-Un problème, ma chère ? Tenta finalement son compagnon après quelques minutes.  
-J'étais censée montrer les techniques de combats des colombes à Arvydas et Khaled cet après-midi mais ils n'ont pas daigné se montrer.  
-Eux aussi ? Dio m'a fait le même coup.''

La déesse de l'amour l'observa avec de grands yeux, son cosmos s'intensifia alors un instant pour sonder les enfers.

''-Ce n'est pas normal, constata-t-elle sombrement, j'ai cru que ces deux-là m'avaient fait faux-bon pour faire une sortie en amoureux à la surface, mais le cosmos de Dio n'est plus présent non plus…  
-Le chevalier de la vierge a disparu aussi…''

La compréhension se fit rapidement dans l'esprit de toute la famille divine, la colère envahissant rapidement chacun d'entre eux. Ils s'étaient fait avoir, trahis de la pire des façons.  
Mais avant que qui que ce soit n'ai pu mettre des mots sur la situation, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Deimos, étrangement anxieux.

''-Phobos, as-tu vu Yèyīng ? Je ne la trouve nulle part.  
-Elle m'a expliqué il y a deux heures qu'elle allait voir Khaled parce qu'il avait promis de lui apprendre à jouer aux échecs aujourd'hui…''

La table contre laquelle travaillait le dieu de la peur se brisa en morceaux, et il sera tant la lame qu'il tenait entre ses mains que le sang se mit à couler.

''-Ces enfoirés ne se sont pas contentés de fuir… Ils ont enlevé notre fille dans la manœuvre !  
-Ils répètent ce qu'Athéna a fait il y a des années.  
-Ils ont finalement choisi leur camp, conclut rageusement Arès.  
-Ils ont choisi la mort, je vais immédiatement rassembler des berserkers et me lancer à leur poursuite.''

L'incarnation de la peur quitta les lieux d'un pas rapide, son cadet lui emboitant le pas sans poser plus de questions, il avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait.  
La guerre pouvait réellement commencer...


End file.
